


glory and gore

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crossover, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Они не были демонами, но не были и одной с племенем крови.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Вёрстка со всеми важными ссылками:   
Арт от LiaBatman: http://fiercecripple.ucoz.net/glory_and_gore/gloryandgore1.png  
Фанмикс: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxFD1asQBbyvops12rxSkjYtdAw1mrtSf&disable_polymer=true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вёрстка со всеми важными ссылками: http://slapstick.diary.ru/p218374439.htm  
Арт от LiaBatman: http://fiercecripple.ucoz.net/glory_and_gore/gloryandgore1.png  
Фанмикс: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxFD1asQBbyvops12rxSkjYtdAw1mrtSf&disable_polymer=true

В отблесках огня лицо Тизкара выглядело смуглым, совсем как у самого Даннума. Тени племени, тени людей, которых они защищали, скользили вокруг.

— Демоны! — кричали они. — Демоны!

Они не были демонами, но не были и одной с племенем крови. И теперь племя хотело их кровь пролить. Даннум никогда не слушал брата, справедливо полагая, что человек им не помеха и тем более не враг.

Он ошибался.

Прежде, чем занялся рассвет, тридцать мужчин пришли по их души. Он хотел сказать: «Глупцы, вы ошибаетесь», он хотел сказать: «Вы останетесь беззащитны». Ему натолкали в рот глинистой почвы, кажется, сломали передние зубы. Сжали челюсти силой, связали по рукам и ногам, держали теперь впятером. Заставляли смотреть, как страдает Тизкар. Ему рта не затыкали, и Даннум слышал его крики. Они впивались в уши и причиняли больше боли, чем вывернутые руки или раны, оставленные копьями. Пальцы держали его за волосы, вынуждая глядеть, но Даннум и не смог бы отвернуться. Он ошибался, и он готов был делить боль с братом, даже если последнему это никак не могло помочь.

Тизкар вскрикнул, когда копьё вонзилось в его лодыжку, пригвождая к земле. Он дёрнулся и закричал снова, сжимаясь, похожий на пойманную птицу. Узкая грудь вздымалась рывками, вплетённые в волосы перья пропитались кровью. Он то и дело натыкался взглядом на Даннума, но точно не видел его. Зрачки слепо двигались, от боли он почти обезумел. Тизкар всегда хуже переносил её, и эти люди, это паскудное племя, они знали об этом. Они знали о них всё.

— Смотри, демон, — прошептал на ухо Даннуму Месилим.

Даннум дёрнулся в сторону, рефлекторно попытался стиснуть челюсти, и стало только больнее. Глина затапливала рот, мешала дышать. Его пнули под рёбра, продолжая удерживать.

Он не отвернулся бы, даже если бы мог.

Тизкару проткнули руку, и теперь уже в двух точках он был прибит к земле. Он, который всегда летал меж ветвей, перемахивал с верхушки на верхушку с гортанными счастливыми вскриками. Он больше не полетел бы, даже если бы они выбрались.

Они не выберутся, это Даннум точно знал.

— Смотри! — проревел Месилим.

И Даннум смотрел и видел ужас в глазах Тизкара, мимолётную тень понимания, когда его разум прояснился вопреки боли, едва занесённый нож вонзился в его птичье сердце. Тизкар смотрел на убийцу, умирая, но Даннум смотрел только на брата, даже не чувствуя острого кинжала, который глубоко прорезал горло, вскрывая гортань. Что-то булькнуло — и только; грудь ошпарило кипятком его яростной крови.

Смерть была быстрой и жаркой.

— Демоны мертвы! — провозгласил Месилим.

Он ошибся дважды.

Они не были демонами.

Что до смерти...

Застывшие глаза Тизкара вдруг распахнулись шире, и он закричал снова, свободной рукой вынимая нож из сердца. Он кричал, и убийца вторил ему, пытаясь зажать рану, распустившуюся диковинным цветком в его собственной груди. Недолго, впрочем — он почти сразу упал наземь, принимая ту кончину, к которой пытался привести Тизкара.

— Демон! — это было многоголосье, животный вой ярости и ужаса.

Кто-то попытался отрубить ему руки, полагая, что Тизкар продолжает колдовать с их помощью, но не смог закончить начатое — его собственная кисть с опустившимся мечом упала наземь рядом с откатившимся кулаком их жертвы, пропитывая почву кровью. Он рухнул на колени, баюкая культю и всхлипывая, бранясь на этом злом и чуждом братьям языке.

Агония, вот чем всё это было. Тизкара пытались убить, и он чувствовал каждый удар, снова и снова проливал кровь, которая словно не хотела кончаться, стал самой болью, но не мог просто закрыть глаза и умереть. Если прежде он слеп от мучений и почти терялся, неспособный выносить их, то теперь Тизкар даже сознание потерять не смог, хотя видит бог, он хотел... Видит бог.

Бойня продолжалась до рассвета и после него, пока все тридцать мужей не полегли на влажной, вымоченной кровью земле. Прежде красноватая от глины, теперь она побурела. У Тизкара не осталось ни рук, ни ног. Казалось, бог забыл о нём, но Тизкар знал, что это не так. Он лежал, повернув чудом уцелевшую голову к Даннуму. Грудь брата была залита алым, хрящи светились белизной в зияющей щели. Длинные чёрные волосы облепили плечи, а во рту виднелась глина.

Тизкару никогда не было так больно от своей правоты.

Он не знал, сколько лежал так, глядя на вывернутое, искорёженное тело брата. Даннум был больше, сильнее, злее. И младше. Тизкар должен был убедить его не задерживаться здесь, но не смог. Даннум всех хотел спасти, а их мнил непобедимыми. Но вот они, оба поверженные, живой и мёртвый, равно сломленные.

Тизкар ждал, надеялся, что брат вздрогнет сейчас, что рана чудом затянется, но чудеса нынче стоили дорого.

Он пытался отвернуться от палящего солнца, когда позади раздались шаги. Тизкар дёрнулся, почти забыв, что лишился рук и ног, но это был не человек из племени. Низкий, похожий на далёкий раскат грома, голос произнёс:

— Тизкар. Сын мой.

Язык не слушался, и тот едва смог отозваться:

— Я не твой сын.

— Вы оба мои дети. Так или иначе.

— Почему я жив, а он нет?

Вновь раздались шаги и шорох одежды. Он опустился на колени перед лицом Тизкара и мягко приподнял его голову. Синие глаза смотрели внимательно и сочувственно, но в прямой линии губ не было ни капли жалости. Тизкар знал, что это значит. Видел это выражение лица однажды, когда был совсем ребёнком. Он и сейчас ещё не был мужем, но всё же. Утекло много воды.

— В нём ярости с лихвой.

Жёсткие пальцы мазнули по губам, собирая корочку подсохшей крови. Тизкар прикрыл глаза.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Чтобы вы вернулись.

— Ты можешь всё. Я знаю, что ты. Можешь. Всё. Ты можешь просто вернуть нас к жизни и стереть это племя из истории.

Он покачал головой.

— Я могу изменить всё, кроме человеческой природы. Они не заслужили вас и не нуждаются в вас. Пока. Я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись позже. Чтобы твой брат вернулся позже. Ты будешь ждать его.

— Как долго?

— Десять тысяч лет.

Тизкар в ужасе распахнул глаза и выдохнул:

— Нет. Я не хочу так долго быть один.

Он помолчал, поджимая губы, и кивнул задумчиво.

— Вы будете оклеветаны. Ты будешь. Я дам тебе руки и ноги взамен старых и букву имени своего, чтобы хранила тебя. Всякий, кто захочет навредить тебе, получит в ответ всемеро больше. Ты не умрёшь и не постареешь.

— А Даннум?

— Иди на запад, пока солнце не скроется от тебя. Тогда ты найдёшь пещеру. Укройся в ней, и никто не потревожит тебя. Ты проснёшься через десять тысяч лет, ищи тогда брата своего. Даннум не сможет освободиться без тебя. Не медли. Промедление повлечёт беду.

Произнося это, Он проводил ладонями над обрубками, и если Тизкару казалось, что пытки и мучения были настоящей болью, он ошибался. Дальше он уже ничего не слышал за своими криками, и когда боль резко прекратилась, ему показалось, что Он солгал и даровал смерть. Но это, конечно же, было совсем не так. Он никогда не лгал.

Тизкар сидел на земле и разглядывал странные, чуждые ладони. Кожа выглядела каменной, но была мягкой и тёплой, а вены тускло светились, не заметить даже, если не вглядываться, но он внимательно смотрел на Его новые подарки. С этими руками, лёгкими, несмотря на вид, ему предстояло провести остаток жизни, в конце концов, и судя по всему, это будет долгая жизнь. Тизкар сжал пальцы в кулаки и повертел ими, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в кистях. Руки слушались, хотя будто были чужими. Это не казалось важным. Под Его внимательным взглядом Тизкар поднялся на ноги — смутное чувство земли под пятками — и замер над братом.

— Где будет Даннум? Где мне искать его?

— Перьями своими осенит тебя, и под крыльями его будешь безопасен.

— То есть, ты не скажешь.

Он не ответил, только опустил ладонь на лоб Тизкара. Кожу обожгло, но это было мимолётное, ничего не значащее ощущение.

— Тебе пора. Даннум будет в сохранности, но тебе нужно идти.

Вдалеке послышались голоса, но Тизкар не мог оторвать взгляд от вывернутого, измятого тела брата. Мухи уже облепили его глаза, и он согнал их, опуская веки.

И он не успел.

— Демон! — прокричал кто-то из племени.

Раздался женский плач.

— Убийца! Демон!

Выкрики подхватили все остальные, и хотя Тизкар знал, что Он всё ещё там, он также знал, что Его не видят люди. И понял, что значили слова о клевете.

— Демон! — неслось ему вслед, но никто не пытался его догнать.

Тридцать лучших мужей племени полегло той ночью на этой земле, тридцать мужей и его брат, который был лучше всех них вместе взятых. Голода, жажды и усталости Тизкар не чувствовал, только прохладу пещеры и эхо множества лапок и коготков, скребущих своды. Он забился вглубь и свернулся, показавшись себе таким маленьким. Один он всегда ощущал себя крохотным, незначительным, но Даннум редко позволял ему остаться в одиночестве.

Тизкар чувствовал благодарность за то, что сможет проспать десять тысяч лет одиночества, и ненавидел себя за это.

С этой выжигающей нутро смесью боли, тоски и ненависти к себе, он уснул.

Но громче всего среди этих чувств звучала надежда.


	2. 1. Разве я сторож брату моему?

Тизкар просто плыл в темноте. Время от времени ему казалось, что он слышит далёкий грохот, раскатистый, будто гроза бушевала над самой его головой; или голоса, глухие, словно сквозь толщу воды; несмолкающий тонкий писк и шорох кожистых крыльев. Пожалуй, всё это ему и правда лишь казалось — как и то, что он видит брата и отца (не отца, Его, Всевышнего; того, у кого тысяча имён; Слово воплощённое). Лоб горел, заклеймлённый, но Тизкар не мог поднять рук и коснуться больной головы, его будто спеленали камнем, и, возможно (только возможно), так оно и было.

Бесконечная, вязкая пытка, покуда однажды волны темноты не вынесли его на берег рассудка.

Пробуждение было во сто крат больнее сна: кости ломило, камень впивался в спину, плечи, бёдра. Желая скорее подняться, отстраниться, Тизкар распахнул веки, и их тотчас обожгло: они были сухи, как бумага, царапали глаза, которые немедленно присыпало пылью и щепками, каменной трухой. Тизкар весь был укрыт ей, будто пологом; одежда истлела — но её было совсем не жаль, он помнил, что та оставалась насквозь пропитанной его собственной кровью и кровью брата — и едва ли не волокнами ссыпалась от первого движения. Холод кусал кожу. Воздух казался чужеродным в сжатых лёгких, пустовавших десять тысяч лет. Он и был чужеродным. Тизкар подозревал, что раз так долго ему не нужны были вода, пища и воздух, он и теперь мог бы просто не дышать, но вдыхать, расправляя лёгкие, казалось важным. Приобщало его к давно чужому миру живых.

Он не был человеком и прежде. Даннум тоже нет — и эта инаковость не была Его посмертным подарком, ни в коем случае. Элохим ещё детьми-сиротами забрал их у племён. Оставшись без родителей так рано, они всё равно не умерли бы, родные племена смогли бы их вырастить, но Элохиму они были нужнее. Друг другу тоже, пожалуй. Он одарил их однажды в детстве — ловкостью, силой, живучестью и чутьём, и магией (только Тизкара), и непревзойдённым талантом к сражениям (лишь Даннума). Но главным подарком стали они сами, и с тех пор их всегда было двое: ярость и ум. Пастух и землепашец. Даннум пас скот, а Тизкар помогал зерну пускать корни и поднимать тонкие шеи над глиной. Даже самые пустые земли цвели и давали хлеб и молоко, когда они приходили.

Элохим одарил их снова — во второй раз — и, кажется, теперь оставил.

Всё же — не в процветании была их задача. Им не дано было сотворить божественный сад на земле, но они заботились о том, чтобы земля не стала местом пытки рода человеческого, наказанием для народов. Мир всегда был тёмным, полным ужасов и опасностей для Его детей, и Тизкар с Даннумом ходили в этой темноте, освещая её, отгоняя демонов, чудовищ, желающих забрать человеческие души точно так же, как когда-то они забрали души их родителей.

Неудивительно, что двоих единственных, кто мог совладать с темнотой, самих сочли демонами.

Неудивительно, но всё же Тизкар не мог принять этого, не мог этого простить.

Он знал, что у него есть задача, есть цель, есть обязанность: найти брата, которого и десять по десять веков назад он не сумел бы найти против его воли. Отыскать Даннума, того, кто знал зверьё лучше всех на свете, кто мог кричать сойкой и выследить самую юркую степную лису, разделить с ней мышкование и оседлать дикого оленя.

А у Тизкара даже следов и зацепок не было.

Он хотел бы спросить Элохима теперь, сгрести в кулаке одежды на его груди и дёрнуть вниз, поднимаясь на цыпочки: «Разве я сторож брату моему?», но и сам знал ответ.

Да.

Да, он сдерживал неуёмную силу Даннума, направлял его, и именно потому нельзя было ему просыпаться первым. Потому Тизкар должен был отыскать его как можно скорее, прежде, чем Даннум проснётся, и некому будет воззвать к его рассудку.

Вот только где искать брата, Тизкар не знал и не мог знать, лишь надеялся, что это будет проще, чем обойти каждую пещеру, заглянуть под каждый камень на земле. Он знал, что земли их простираются далеко к морям, и за морями тоже лежат земли, и что там есть свои хранители, поцелованные Элохимом, Им благословлённые — не знал наверняка, но догадывался. Ему и брату не было нужды искать других, пока они оставались вдвоём.

Теперь, впрочем, пришло время для всего: для поисков, для бегства. Тизкар знал, что переплывёт все моря и заглянет в каждую подводную пещеру, если придётся.

У него не оставалось выбора.

Тизкар медленно, бесконечно медленно поднялся на ноги, упиваясь облегчением. Кровь бежала по телу неохотно, руки и ноги, которые, он помнил, будто это случилось только что — _для тебя это и было только что_ — цвели на его теле камнем, доселе невиданным, в темноте были неразличимы и ощущались теперь совершенно не чуждыми. Такими же, какими были его собственные. Тёплыми, крепкими, отзывающимися на каждую мысль. Своими. Тизкар сжал кулаки, потом резко раскинул пальцы, складывая фигуры, вспоминая колдовство. Попытался создать свет.

И ничего не вышло.

Он даже не почувствовал магии: ни покалывания в ладонях, ни привычного тока силы в горле. Тизкар попытался снова, и ещё раз; отчаянный перебор: свет, огонь, ветер, вода, сон, хоть и некого было усыплять, боль, хоть и некого было покорять. Он пытался снова и снова, но был выхолощен и пуст, просто не хотел в это верить.

Тизкар знал, что так Элохим наказал не его, а людей, как знал и то, что ему без колдовства хватит сил выжить и найти брата. В конце концов, у него есть буква имени Его. Если спустя столько веков в мире не осталось места ворожбе, кто Тизкар был таков, чтобы спорить?

Так. Птица божья.

Он стряхнул пыль и грязь с волос — те совсем не отросли, так и доставали лишь до плеч. Он отряхивался, как животное, чувствуя неожиданный восторг.

Не так важно, что у него не осталось колдовства, что мир за пределами пещеры ничего о нём не знал, важно было лишь одно.

Время пришло.

Он пришёл.

Тизкар по звукам и тонким токам воздуха понял, почуял, куда идти, и вскоре, попетляв немного в ходах пещеры, вышел наружу. Солнце ослепило его, но это была приятная слепота, белый свет, алые пятна. Первые краски.

Он стоял, закрыв глаза, чувствуя кожей горячий ветер. Рот наполнился слюной, когда он почувствовал запах сухой травы и пыли, осени — он точно это знал. Когда Тизкар смог открыть глаза, то увидел, что травы вокруг было не так уж много, но и она казалась благословением. Его вотчиной, его домом, где бы он ни был. Вот только… редкие кустики, усыпанные мелкими жёлтыми цветами, конечно, напоминали отдалённо привычные ему заросли, но при нём эти места были плодородны, теперь же сохли, угасали.

Тизкар вздохнул и подошёл к ближайшему кусту, слишком поздно понимая, в чём причина засухи, кругами расходящейся от места его — не отдыха. Погребения.

Едва он коснулся грязно-зелёной, пропылённой ветки, и мелкие листья пожухли, сворачиваясь и бурея. Цветы осыпались, лепестки обратились в гниль, опали на песок каплями запекшейся крови. Растение погибло меньше, чем за минуту — лишь от того, что Тизкар его коснулся.

Он знал Элохима. Он знал, насколько жестокими могут быть его дары, его проклятия, и понимал, что у Него, вероятно, не было иного выхода, и всё же...

Тизкар не выдержал и закричал.

Он принял то, что Элохим не защитил их от жестоких и глупых людей; что всемогущее существо отправило их в долгий, кажущийся бесконечным сон; что Он разнёс их, у которых никого более не было в этой жизни, неизвестно, как далеко; и без магии Тизкар мог бы прожить; но Элохим забрал самое важное, самое дорогое. Его поля.

Теперь Тизкар мог бы созидать лишь поля погребальных урн.

Тизкар кричал и выл, не в силах вымолвить даже слова проклятия, слова мольбы. Крик этот был больше звериным, чем человеческим, и в него он вкладывал всё: и десять тысяч лет темноты и одиночества, и потерю брата, и боль предательства. Только мысль о Даннуме и держала его от того, чтобы ссадить руки о жёсткую землю под ногами.

И ещё слабое смутное подозрение, что он всё равно не смог бы.

Ничего удивительного, что его крик оказался услышан: в этих землях звук всегда гулял, словно ветер, а теперь вокруг не было и деревьев, прячущих и оберегающих, и у Тизкара не получалось не думать о том, что он мог быть в этом повинен непосредственно.

Глупости, конечно, он ведь не касался поверхности, но как знать, может, за сотню веков сама земля впитала его немощь.

Тизкар затих, не поднимая взгляда на людей, подошедших к нему, смотря лишь на свои незнакомые, непривычные, каменные в синеву ладони и сухую ветку в них. Он сам не заметил, как отломил её. И он точно не соскучился по человеческому роду.

Тизкар знал, что не должен ненавидеть тех, кого был призван защищать, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Они не стоили и мизинца Даннума, а забрали его целиком.

Язык, на котором с ним заговорили, тоже был незнаком, и одежды на мужах оказались странные, пятнистые, как шкуры овец Даннума. Плотные, укрывающие почти всё тело — не кожа и не шерсть, не мех и не волокно. Металл в их руках вовсе не был острым, хотя язык металла оставался неизменным и сулил опасность, которую он по запаху узнавал, сколь бы странным и горьким этот запах ни был.

В их руках была смерть.

А в его — лишь сухая ветка.

Запоздало он подумал, что сидит на коленях, обнажённый, и вид его их скорее пугает, чем удивляет, и рассмеялся этой мысли — громко, заливисто.

Будто птица всклекотала, не сумев встать на крыло и падая камнем на прямо на выжженные поля.

Незнакомый язык зазвучал злее, железо ткнулось в спину, потом в щёку — резким ударом. Тот, кто бил его, дёрнулся, испуганно хватаясь за собственное лицо. Тизкар улыбнулся и засмеялся громче, и почти не жалел, даже когда боль прошила грудь, а человек перед ним упал наземь с дырой в груди. Песок жадно впитывал кровь, точно так же, как тысячи лет назад.

Смех очень быстро перешёл в сухие рыдания.

Мир изменился неумолимо.

А вот люди не изменились совсем.


	3. 2. Ибо я милости хочу, а не жертвы

Тизкар не мог защитить людей от них самих. Не сейчас. Потому когда его привели в странные хижины из камня, в недоступное свету место, он только вертел головой, тщетно пытаясь понять, что представляет из себя мир. Он всегда схватывал быстро, но теперь и вовсе запоминал абсолютно всё, каждое рваное рычащее слово, каждый увиденный предмет.

_Винтовки. Замки. Стул. Наручники._

Слово _пытка_ они оставили напоследок, и довольно скоро поняли тщетность усилий.

К сожалению, боль Тизкар ощущал по-прежнему, хотя и исчезала она мгновенно и без последствий.

И всё же один из пленителей отчего-то решил, что ему нужна забота.

Так удивительно было видеть того, кто считал, что с пленником, якобы убившим (он сам _выстрелил_, он убил себя сам!) их человека, всё ещё надо обращаться по-людски.

***

Впервые Курбан пришёл стеречь его глубокой ночью, когда пустыня ожила, а деревня заснула — так продолжалось и впредь. Тизкар не мог понять, как кому-то из _них_ пришло в голову заботиться о пленнике. Из всего, что он знал и видел, следовало скорее желание поглумиться, но тем не менее, Курбан приносил ему молоко и мясо, и это было благословением в своём роде.

Тизкар выжил бы без еды и воды теперь, но он скучал по вкусу. Он ждал так долго, и пусть блаженная дрёма позволила ему почти не заметить многовекового сна, теперь в нём бурлили страсть и ярость, не находящие выхода. Это делало пребывание в клетке очень скучным. Кроме того, время уходило, и Тизкар кожей ощущал его ход. Где-то там брат ждал его, а он прозябал в клетке. Темнота и камень — этого он уже получил с избытком. Каши и всё, что делалось из растений, в руках его обращалось в гниль и мусор. Он брал чашу с крупой, а возвращал грязь, и только Курбан не просто заметил это, но и не остался равнодушным.

Он один.

Когда был его черёд караулить пленника, Курбан не пытался подсунуть Тизкару бобы и стебли, он приносил лишь мясо, и даже сырым оно было бы пригоднее в пищу теперь, чем растения. Курбан сидел с ним по ночам, при нём молился и читал свои святые книги, и долго даже не пытался заговорить, а Тизкар не помогал: бросался на решётку от скуки, изображая зверя, каким его и считали эти нелюди, скалился и тянулся крепкими ногтями.

Но Курбана это не пугало — похоже было, что скорее завораживало.

Тизкар перестал спать.

Слишком сложно было уснуть, пока любопытный взгляд следил за ним, сытым и усталым. Тизкар зевал и тянулся, как дикий зверь, и выгибался у решёток, зло клацая зубами на своего пленителя.

Так просто было изображать неразумное порождение тени, и так сложно было увидеть иную сторону. Ту, с которой глядели звери, когда приручал их Даннум. Курбан терпеливо возвращался с миской, полной мяса, с чашей, полной молока. Без нужды есть Тизкар всё же жадно бросался на еду, не произнося ни слова в ответ, пока его страж не заговорил сам.

— Кто ты? — спросил он на этом чужом, слишком гортанном, слишком диком языке.

Тизкар слышал от него и другой язык — немелодичный и явно неродной ему, но его понимал ещё хуже, хотя и запоминал каждое слово. Это было легко и получалось теперь само собой — ещё один подарок Элохима, надо думать. Ему была предначертана долгая жизнь, и память была важна в ней, как никогда. Тизкар задумчиво прожевал и проглотил кусок. Облизнулся очевидно плотоядно и припомнил книги в руках стража. Элохим отдал ему букву имени Своего, которое есть ответ на все вопросы, и это имя было слишком громким, чтобы люди забыли его даже спустя всё это время. Если Тизкару что-то и было нужно, так это понять, где теперь Элохим, и как он прикажет ему искать брата.

— Принеси свои книги, — без особой надежды сказал Тизкар, поедая ещё один кусок, запил его молоком. В пище от одних только зверей было что-то святое. Запоздало он понял: Курбан весь дрожит натянутой тетивой, готовый лопнуть или сорваться по сигналу. Последнее Тизкару было на руку. — Живо, — добавил он так чисто и ясно, будто всегда говорил на странном этом языке.

Команда, которую он слышал так часто здесь.

Курбана как ветром сдуло.

Он вернулся с книгой в обложке телячьей кожи, и Тизкар просунул ладони сквозь прутья, коснулся корешка, даже потянулся было к страницам… остановился вовремя.

Курбан долго ждал под его мрачным взглядом, глупец — или единственный разумный здесь?

— Читай вслух, — досадливо попросил Тизкар.

Курбан сел совсем близко и послушно перевернул страницу.

Не все слова Тизкару были знакомы, но не зря Тизкар слушал и запоминал всё.

Представления этих людей о Нём… были странными. Всё было странным здесь, и особенно — желание Курбана быть полезным ему. Кажется, эта книга, _Коран_, требовала от него ровным счётом противоположного.

Пять ночей Курбан читал, почти не прерываясь, пока голос его, хриплый и севший, не ломался совсем. Тизкар думал об его странной услужливости в итоге едва ли не больше, чем о Его путях, посмеиваясь в темноте.

— Курбан? — позвал он на шестую ночь, не поворачиваясь лицом, лёжа на гниющем хлопке в углу.

— Да, господин, — немедленно отозвался его смиренный страж.

Тизкар сел — как и лежал до этого, спиной к решётке.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь?

Всё внутри бунтовало, как если бы он был юнцом.

Но он и был ведь.

В масштабах вечности.

Курбан молчал очень долго.

Наконец он робко закашлялся. Тизкар бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо: поощрение, не угроза.

— Я верю, — голос Курбана всё ещё был хриплым после чтений, таким сухим, будто он давно не спал, не ел. Не жил. Тизкар повернулся к нему всем телом.

— Продолжай.

Они все умели верить однажды.

Мало кто умел верить до конца.

— Я верю, — просипел Курбан. Тизкар покачал головой. Этого было мало, так мало, и Курбан понимал это. Он продолжил после паузы: — Что ещё нужно тебе — я всё сделаю.

— У тебя есть дети? — поинтересовался Тизкар, вспоминая книгу. — Курбан побледнел и кивнул. — Хорошо. Приведи первенца ко мне на рассвете. И пролей его кровь.

Больше Тизкар ничего не говорил, отвернулся, проваливаясь в дрёму. Его разбудил топот трёх пар ног — шаги Курбана и двоих детей. Он поднялся слишком быстро, попросту заинтересованный происходящим.

Девочке было не больше двенадцати, мальчику — пожалуй что пять. Курбан сжимал нож, но Тизкар не видел этого, только чуял металлический запах в воздухе.

— Ты не сказал, первенца-мальчика или…

Тизкар горько рассмеялся. Глупые люди не менялись. Элохиму никогда не нужны были жертвы, не нужна была кровь, а они всё переврали, исказили, вывернули. И их с братом историю — тоже, тоже.

Курбан готов был отдать жизнь одного своего ребёнка на глазах у другого. Тизкару было плевать, как далеко это зайдёт.

Он молча смотрел, как Курбан мечется между старшей дочерью и первым сыном. На его лице застыла мука, но он так и не подумал о том, что может попросту отказаться.

Курбан встал за спиной ничего не подозревающей дочери, с любопытством глядящей на каменные ступни Тизкара, и почти успел достать клинок, когда тот гортанно вскрикнул.

Без слов, просто чтобы остановить.

Тизкар легко поднялся и подошёл к решётке, присел на колени, протянул девочке ладонь.

— Как тебя зовут, дитя? 

— Имаг, — она вложила крошечные пальчики в его руку без страха и опаски.

Курбан всё ещё держал ладонь за спиной.

Тизкар глухо выругался на родном языке.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я позволю тебе это?

Курбан опустил взгляд.

Тизкар прошептал благословение, просовывая узкие кисти между прутьев, подзывая Имаг и её брата.

Тизкар обнял их, как получилось, а потом зло посмотрел на Курбана.

— Бога ради, уложи своих детей спать.

До самого его возвращения Тизкар не сомкнул глаз.

Даже готовность к жертве не убедила его в том, что Курбан может быть его союзником.

Никого, кроме Даннума, у него не было, никого, кроме Даннума, у него не будет.


	4. 3. Все колья вокруг скинии и двора медные

Отныне Тизкар начал говорить с Курбаном. Говорил он нескладно, плохо, более понимая, чем произнося, но учился очень быстро, даже по своим высоким меркам. Скоро Тизкар уже мог читать на родном Курбану языке и попросил принести ему ещё книг — не только святых, всяких, какие удастся достать. Читать их Курбану, увы, неизменно приходилось самому и вслух.

Тем не менее, среди десятка книг попалась одна, которую другие пленители, а может, и сам Курбан забрали у пленного американца. Та была религиозной, и конечно, Тизкар, даже понимая по слову через каждые три-четыре, сумел уловить общие черты. Когда книга подошла к концу, второй язык уже не был таким пугающим, и Курбан согласился поучить его немного.

Тизкар узнал, что эти языки назывались арабским и английским.

В этой книге их с братом история была точно такой, как Элохим говорил, её запомнят. Да, имена были иные, и да, суть вывернута наизнанку, но всё было, как Он сказал, и не то чтобы Тизкар сомневался, но ему стало горько. Знал ли Элохим будущее или слишком хорошо знал созданных по образу его?

Но не только эта история оказалась для него важна.

О святом Тимоти в книге было совсем немного, но и того хватило, чтобы захватить Тизкара. Тот словно шёл в пустыне, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Тизкар хотел бы чаще видеть детей Курбана — он тосковал по росткам жизни — но это было опасно, и он сам велел Курбану не водить сюда благословенных.

Курбан благословенным не был — Тизкар так и не сумел пока понять, что же им движет, что вынуждает склонять перед Тизкаром голову. Тем не менее, прятался Курбан вполне пристойно, и Тизкар попытался если не довериться ему, то хотя бы сделать вид, что он может доверять.

Курбан по-прежнему возносил молитвы кому-то, кто на Элохима походил лишь отдалённо, и Тизкара это устраивало. Он не претендовал на Его роль, он хотел только найти брата. Но Его он видел своими глазами, букву Имени его носил, а молитвы Курбана были совсем о другом.

Тизкару необходимо было обрести свободу. И как можно скорее — покуда его бездействие не стало опасным.

Мнимое бессмертие не дало ему исключительной силы или смекалки, только неуязвимость и память.

Его пленители не торопились, не спешили выведывать сакральное знание — Тизкар знал, что это потому, что они не могли ничего с ним сделать. Отпустить не могли тем более. Лишь бояться.

А это значило, что ему нужно было бежать. Да, Даннум ждал десять тысяч лет и мог подождать ещё, но вот сам Тизкар — не мог, не хотел томиться более сверх меры.

И ему пришлось слишком долго думать о том, готов ли он просить Курбана о помощи, точно зная, что того раскроют в итоге. Он ненавидел себя за это — за то, что всё ещё думал о людях после всего, что узнал о них тогда и сегодня; за то, что умел сопереживать.

Ему стоило сопереживать лишь самому себе, и всё же — он думал о детях Курбана, благословенных и безвинных.

Тизкар попросил для себя в итоге лишь молчания и вяленого мяса, и плотные одежды из шерсти с кожаными перчатками, упёртый и тихий, готовый до конца идти любой ценой.

Даннум ждал его.

Ждал и без того слишком долго.

В назначенный час Курбан принёс ему еду и одежду, и проволоку, жёсткую и непослушную, а затем покорно убрался в угол, пока Тизкар возился с незнакомым, но таким простым замком.

Он уже выбрал новое, современное, вроде как, имя — единожды увиденное, полюбившееся всё равно, и хотя не успел сжиться с ним — ничего не имел против того, чтобы попытаться.

Под каменными пальцами Тима тихо щёлкнул замок, и он выскользнул наружу, разминаясь так, будто клетка была слишком тесна, и такой сухощавый он не помещался в ней.

Любая клетка слишком тесная, когда ты в ней против воли.

Тим кивнул Курбану благодарно, поправил сумку, висящую на плече и вспорхнул на незарешеченное окно.

Брат ждал его, и рисковал не дождаться, но Тим наконец был готов его искать.

***

Тим знал теперь арабский не идеально, но достаточно, чтобы говорить просто и без акцента. С каждым днём он будто понимал больше и учился быстрее, ему казалось — услышь он сегодня новый язык, и разберётся за день.

Изучив всё, что возможно было в клетке, теперь он не нашёл идеи лучше, чем двинуться к святым землям, и хотя сложнее было подобраться к ним, чем покинуть пустыню вовсе, Тима ничто не могло столкнуть с пути. Не теперь, когда он хотя бы примерно понял, что из себя представляет мир ныне.

Кроме мяса и козьего молока, которое не продержалось бы на этой жаре долго, он получил с собой одежду: _ботинки, перчатки и куртку_, а ещё пронесённый Курбаном сверх его просьбы нож.

Из всего этого самым важным были перчатки, потому что Тим ясно понял, что руки его привлекают слишком много внимания.

Он проснулся на войне, но это как раз вовсе не удивляло.

Он мог бы и не спать совсем, не нуждался в этом, и в бытие своё в лагере действительно лишь дремал (_Демон_, говорили они, все, кроме Курбана, но он только показывал язык им в ответ), но отойдя достаточно далеко, он лёг прямо на песок и уставился в ночное небо, усеянное звёздами. Пока он не касался земли открытой кожей, всё было сносно. Но стоило коснуться — и на четыре гара от него простиралась безжизненная пустошь, сухие, мигом утратившие сок ростки, крошащиеся в пыль, голая почва. Здесь и без него травы не стремились расти, но лёжа на остывающем песке, он буквально слышал далёкую смерть своих детей. Тим прикрыл глаза и попытался уловить дыхание ветра вместо этого.

Хотелось, чтобы Даннум ему хотя бы приснился. Чтобы был хотя бы какой-то знак, где его можно найти.

Но Элохим не давал поблажек своим детям, всё же требуя от них скорого послушания.

Тим уснул, думая о том, стоит ли сразу идти за море, или сперва отправиться вглубь пустыни.

Наутро он двинулся на запад, продолжая шествие к святым землям.

Если и мог он найти где-то ответы, то только там.

Так ему казалось.

На самом же деле, во всей обетованной земле не осталось ничего святого, и глубоко внутри он это знал.

***

Металлические башни росли до небес. Тим видел их издалека, видел и слышал этим новым, Элохимом подаренным слухом — людей стало нестерпимо много. Странно говорящие, громкие и суетливые, они походили на муравьев, деловито снующих туда-сюда. А ещё они совсем ничего не знали. Ни об Элохиме, ни тем более о собственном прошлом. Для них минуло слишком много времени.

Тим пытался понять их. Получалось плохо, как, впрочем, и было всегда. Это Даннум был знатоком душ человеческих, не он.

Тим был луной своего солнца, а солнце закатилось за горизонт, и не взошло по сей день.

Хаотичные перемещения складывались в стройную, красивую систему.

_Месторождение Бадра_. Так они это называли.

Люди здесь были разные — белокожие и совсем чёрные, и похожие на его пленителей, но никто не походил на него самого.

Тим никак не мог понять, что же рождается здесь — даже песок, остававшийся там, где он прошёл, был живее этой странной конструкции. Огромные бочки, бесконечные лестницы и вышки, и мерно опускающиеся, словно клюющие землю, качели.

Здесь он едва ли сумел бы остаться незамеченным.

Тим пробрался в стальной дом на окраине, когда после рассвета все ушли к башням, и он старался быть незаметным, конечно, но получилось не до конца. В перчатках было неудобно пролезать, и он снял их. Тим всё ещё забывался и путался, и забравшись в гудящий холодный ящик, задел яблоки. Они сгнили в один момент.

А Тиму в жизни так не хотелось яблоко.

Он упрямо стиснул зубы и продолжил выбирать мясо. Холодное козье молоко казалось благословением.

Потом он изничтожил лежащую на столе карту, пытаясь понять точно, где он находится, и куда ему следует отправляться. Он ткнул пальцем в неровную линию, ведущую от большой красной точки, и, прежде чем она рассыпалась пылью, едва успел увидеть, что в конце этой линии написано _Багдад_.

Багдад. Он выглядел большим.

Тим набросил капюшон, поправил сумку и ушёл, так и оставшись незамеченным.

Как ему казалось.


	5. 4. Горе им, потому что идут путём Каиновым

Багдад был невообразим. Огромный, безграничный, полный людей. Тиму казалось, что месторождение Бадра было муравейником, но он рассмеялся, понимая, как ошибся.

Человечество так выросло с тех пор, как ему с братом приходилось оберегать их от ужасов леса. От тех-кто-ходит-во-тьме. Тим пробрался в город по крышам, надёжно заменившим ему кроны деревьев, укрываясь от дневного зноя в вечерней тени, кутаясь в куртку и закрывая чёлкой лоб.

Тим бродил меж этих новых людей день и ночь, но по-прежнему не понимал, где искать брата. Тизкар и Даннум — Каин и Авель остались только в книгах. Кроме того, стоило ему однажды назваться новым именем, и пришлось на ходу придумывать страну и родителей, и это, пожалуй, немного задевало его, хотя приятно было ощутить в себе что-то человеческое.

Всё же — отцом его, пусть и неродным, был Элохим. Братом, пусть названным — Даннум. Какое имя тот выбрал бы себе теперь?

О своём помнить было крайне трудно, почти невозможно привыкнуть к этой чужой, незнакомой шкуре, и он долго ещё сбивался, оговаривался, пока, разозлившись, не начал называть себя Тимом даже в собственной голове.

Когда старое имя окончательно затёрлось, выцвело, побледнело — тогда он наконец разрешил себе пристально взглянуть на тех, кто окружал его в стылом городе.

Но оказалось, что сам он находится под бдительным оком уже давно.

Тим брал то, что нужно, в ночи, ловкий и быстрый — у него не было времени увязать в работе, но была такая, которая могла бы ему помочь. Он всё искал пути в Аляуи Аль-Хелла, способы подобраться к реликвиям, к источникам, к _архивам_. С каждым днём он понимал язык всё лучше, понимал, что такое эти громыхающие железные коробки, _провода, электричество_ — всё это шло ему впрок. Свои руки, ноги, остов спины он тоже начал понимать куда лучше. Не камень — странный металл с запахом и привкусом бронзы. Тим не видел такого раньше, и теперь не видел вокруг.

Он больше почти не снимал перчаток.

Век семени прошёл, и наступил век молнии. Быть может, кара Элохима была не так уж бессмысленна.

Тем более, если Тиму необходимо было отдать что-то за возможность найти брата живым. Он бы жизнь отдал, не только свои поля. Жертва…

Человечество приписало им историю о жертве, но они забыли смысл этого слова. Быть может, и не знали никогда.

И всё же — всё же Тим не сумел держаться долго. Законы этого города были строги, но у Тима законы были свои. И они нарушались постоянно. Момент, когда он уже не смог закрыть глаза — был лишь вопросом времени. И времени потребовалось не много.

Увидев, как в узком переулке между домами жёлтого камня избивают нищего, Тим, может, и хотел бы закрыть глаза, но вместо этого ястребом упал с крыши. Он точно знал, как выглядит — слишком тонкий, невысокий, в мешковатой куртке с чужого плеча и капюшоне, надвинутом на лоб. Но также он знал, что это не важно.

Брат выглядел старше него, хотя разница между ними была совсем небольшой, и вдвоём они и при жизни могли остановить медведя, а ведь тогда они не были так уж особенны. Магия скорее была мелкими фокусами птичьего чудака.

Тиму было безумно интересно, даровал ли Элохим что-то Даннуму. Любопытство отвлекало от муки.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, мрачная и тягучая, а потом его попытались ударить.

Тиму так не хватало доброго боя, но биться теперь было совсем не то, что раньше. Казалось, будто он сам делал лишь половину дела, да так оно и было, пожалуй. Конечно, он ощущал боль, но вскрики тех, кто пытался её причинить — пьянили. Тим только вздохнул, чувствуя, как нож погружается под его рёбра, а потом выходит — и не оставляет и следа.

Он обернулся медленно, услышав стук, с которым осело тяжёлое тело в чёрных тряпках. Тим поднял кончиками пальцев нож, и велик был соблазн пнуть обидчика под рёбра, чтобы его кровь впиталась в землю, чтобы он утратил как можно больше жизни, чтобы он утратил её вс… Тим встряхнул головой и выпрямился. Отбросил нож в тень домов. Он не оглянулся, блекло роняя совет помочь товарищу, а не жаться по углам.

Нищего он увёл с собой.

И тот, кажется, искренне хотел стать его другом, но Тим не мог лица толком показать, не то что дружить с кем-то. Если что и говорили правдиво святые книги, так это: буква имени Его, и обидчикам отомстится всемеро.

Впрочем, кружа без конца вокруг Аляуи Аль-Хелла, Тим пожалел, что друзей у него нет. Кого-то из числа смотрителей, например. Ему очень помогло бы, знай он того, кто мог бы не пустить его в залы ночью… хотя бы днём их показать. Мало того, что Тим не мог открыть лица — бумажные билеты просто рассыпались бы в его пальцах. Друг… любой — хотя бы, чтоб помочь в библиотеке и архивах.

Но Тим мог лишь красться по крыше музея, заглядывать в плотно закрытые окна, слушать шорохи — ночью жила не только пустыня.

И когда его повело одно лишь отчаяние — он решил рискнуть.

Большую часть одежды он оставил за одним из восточных зубцов, украшающих входную арку. Там остались куртка и перчатки, и обувь, непривычная по-прежнему, лишняя.

Перемахнув с арки на крышу здания, Тим укрылся в тени с другой стороны, и двинулся вниз по стене. Чтобы открыть себе путь через решётку, пришлось постараться, но металл его рук пригодился здесь, как никогда. Протиснувшись между искривлённых теперь прутьев, Тим легко спрыгнул на пол и огляделся. Он не слышал сигнала тревоги, но это не значило, что её не было.

Где расположен архив, он знал примерно, не точно, и хотя бумаги и древние её аналоги ничем не помогли бы ему одному — он мог поискать барельефы, предметы... 

Ему просто нужно было понять, куда двигаться по этой бескрайней земле. Никто не остановил его — ни когда он шёл по чёрной лестнице, ни когда наконец отыскал архивные залы.

На высоких полках до потолка лежали вещи важные и неважные, в коробках, надёжно запечатанные, и под стеклом, и просто рассредоточенные камни, и ничто на первый взгляд не было достаточно важно, не стоило этой вылазки. Тим пошёл между полок, прислушиваясь к музейной тишине.

Но никто не хотел ему мешать.

Находка Тима была чистой удачей, иначе и быть не могло: открыто лежащий на полке снимок стенки куба, исписанной его родным языком.

«Двадцать замков по одному на год жизни, да откроются братом моим, когда время придёт, а после никто не сумеет запереть меня. Такова Его воля».

_Даннум_. Элохим и его подарки.

Тим расплылся в улыбке — он не знал, где, но знал, что люди уже нашли его брата, и оставалось лишь проявить смекалку.

Как во сне, Тим увидел пальцы в тонкой перчатке, накрывающие, сминающие снимок. После его толкнули на пол и уткнули в него лицом, и Тим тяжело вздохнул, ожидая, что сейчас его попытаются вырубить, или отравить, или что угодно ещё — и _отмстится всемеро_, но не происходило ничего.

Потом щёлкнул металл на его запястьях, и его грубо дёрнули, вынуждая подняться.

Тим на пробу потянул стальные кольца, но ему они не поддались. Люди вокруг на музейных смотрителей походили мало.

— Идём, — подтолкнул его тот, что смял фотографию — приманку — в кулаке. — Голова Демона заждался.


	6. 5. Не убежит быстроногий, и не спасётся сильный

Тим молчал всю дорогу, но вот, что странно — его и не спрашивали. Надели на голову чёрный мешок, но даже через плотную ткань он будто ощущал взгляды. Он старался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы запомнить повороты.

Он прежде не оказывался внутри машин, и этот грохот вокруг здорово ему мешал. Везли его долго, кажется, снаружи должно было уже взойти солнце. Тим не дёргался, в этом не было смысла.

Ещё он думал.

По всему выходило, что снимок в хранилище подложили, а значит, не просто заметили Тима гораздо раньше, не просто ждали там.

Знали, что он ищет?

Кто они были? Чего хотели?

Он должен был выяснить.

Что важнее — он должен был узнать, откуда у них этот снимок, где находится странный, чёрного камня куб, и ключи, и…

Он скрипнул зубами и непроизвольно натянул металлические браслеты на руках. Не без труда, но он мог бы порвать их, но тогда вряд ли получил бы ответы на терзающие его вопросы. Конвоиры никак не отозвались на скрежет металла, только их сердца застучали быстрее — Тим слышал.

Когда машина остановилась, его вывели наружу удивительно бережно, придерживая за плечи.

Пахло пустыней, а через десять гар запахло сухой травой.

Тим старался держаться подальше от земли с тех пор, как заметил, что если ходить по камню — земля поблизости продолжает жить. Но конвоиры не знали, или не хотели ничего делать. Или не могли.

Тим даже в мыслях не мог назвать их похитителями, всё в них выдавало подчинение. Не ему, конечно. _Голове Демона_. Тиму во что бы то ни стало необходимо было встретиться с ней. Или с ним. Не суть важно.

Мешок с него сняли только в камере.

Ближе к полудню ему принесли еды — мясо и молоко, никаких каш и фруктов. Тим с сомнением и презрением уставился на тюремщика, но тот не смотрел в ответ, только опустил поднос у его камеры.

Камера была странная.

Прошлая была каменная, с решётками; эта вся оказалась металл и стекло, и белый, безжизненный свет лампы под потолком. Окошек не было и в помине, и Тим тоскливо подумал, что если задержится здесь надолго, то потом не сумеет отличить день от ночи.

— Эй, — окликнул он уходящего тюремщика. Тим хотел спросить, кто они, что им нужно, может быть, даже на обоих ещё живых известных ему наречиях, но потом прикусил язык, предпочитая не выдавать себя. Тюремщик спокойно смотрел на его бронзовые ступни, на едва заметно светящуюся на лбу букву, открытые сочленения рук. Никакого удивления, никакого благоговения, как у Курбана.

Не дождавшись продолжения, тюремщик ушёл, и Тим раздосадованно потянулся за куском вяленого мяса на подносе и кувшином — таким инородным здесь. Тёплая рыжая глина на холодной стали перед прозрачным стеклом.

Были и иные отличия от его прежней клетки. Мягкая постель.

До сего дня Тим не помнил, что такое крепкий сон.

Когда-то давно они с Даннумом спали на ветвях. Хотя Даннум не слишком любил забираться высоко, но оставлять Тима он не любил ещё больше, и потому они облюбовали дерево с кроной побольше и поветвистей, втащили наверх подаренные им жителями деревень шкуры, и коротали редкие часы сна там. Всегда вместе — Даннум словно попросту боялся оставлять его одного, ложился рядом и чутко берёг его сон.

Тим платил взаимностью.

Там, наверху, было достаточно безопасно, чтобы не беспокоиться сверх меры. Хищники не достали бы их там, а птиц Тим обожал.

Отара овец Даннума ночевала у корней, и им не нужны были заграждения. Они шли за Даннумом, как привязанные, куда угодно, покуда он вёл их, а не уходил с Тимом защищать людское племя.

И несмотря на то, что они оставались внизу, без защиты они не оставались никогда.

Не раз, не два, и даже не десять Тим просыпался от того, что исчезала тёплая тяжесть, или удобная опора для головы — когда Даннум бросался вниз, отгоняя хищников от отары.

Их даже клыкастые звери старались обходить стороной.

Здорово, вообще-то.

Но лучше бы стороной их обходили люди.

Теперь Тим не мог беречь его сон, и он физически ощущал, как время уходит; время, дарованное Элохимом на поиски.

Тиму было попросту страшно: он знал, что их ждёт. Элохим, как правило, объяснялся с ним, а не Даннумом, и нельзя было брату просыпаться в чужом мире, исполненным боли и гнева, никак нельзя.

Этой мягкой тёплой постели было далеко до шкур в ветвях, поделённых с братом на двоих, и всё же впервые с момента пробуждения в пещере, а может и впервые с дня предательства их родом человеческим — Тим уснул по-настоящему.

Ему совсем ничего не снилось. Разве что мерный стук почудился глубоким вечером, и Тим не сразу отозвался, моргал сонно, прислушиваясь, потом обернулся через плечо.

У стекла стоял человек.

Смуглый, высокий, с седыми висками и аккуратной бородой, и пронзительно-зелёными глазами. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Тима, и больше всего мешало то, как непохоже на остальных здесь он выглядел.

Тим сел на постели, но и думать не собирался о том, чтобы подняться.

Пауза затянулась.

А потом человек пошевелился и обронил:

— Каин.

Тиму стоило больших усилий не огрызнуться, не оскалиться. Он вскинул брови и скрестил руки на груди, зачем-то отвечая:

— Вы зовёте меня так, но я сам — никогда.

У человека за стеклом будто вспыхнул огонь в глазах — зелёный и яркий — и тут же погас.

Он наклонился ближе, так что Тим даже с постели мог видеть следы его дыхания на стекле. Можно было бы повторить его жест и испугать, просто перестав дышать на это время.

Тим не стал, но собственный порыв к баловству, пожалуй, оценил. А потом как бы невзначай спросил:

— И что вам обо мне известно.

Человек нахмурился. Одёрнул вышитые золотой нитью рукава.

— Весь вред, который пытаются причинить тебе, возвращается к тому, кто пытался его причинить. От твоих касаний умирают растения, а земля становится бесплодной — на двадцать метров вокруг. Ты не можешь касаться бумаги, есть пищу растительного происхождения.

Метры, значит. Интересно…

Отвлекшись на эту беглую мысль, он едва не упустил из вида то, чего и сам не знал.

— Бесплодной?

Человек за стеклом кивнул.

— Она не плодоносит больше. Даже если взять её и перенести в другое место — семена умирают в ней.

Тим задумчиво кивнул, не видя ничего перед собой. Его следы были настолько ядовиты.

Зря он разулся прежде, чем идти в архив.

Он вскинул голову и прищурился, гортанно окликнул незнакомца на родном языке. Тот едва ли понял, но кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Почему следишь?

— Это моя обязанность. Мы ждали тебя, Каин.

Тим прищурился. Обязанности мог раздавать лишь Элохим, но Тим не думал, что перед ним мог быть ещё один благословенный.

— Зачем?

Ему правда было интересно. Ответ не устроил его совершенно; ответ был всем, что он искал.

— Ты ищешь что-то, чем мы владеем. Мы ищем что-то — или кого-то — кто поможет нам разобраться, что это. И как это уничтожить.

Тим глупо моргнул.

— Я не хочу уничтожать.

Незнакомец нахмурился снова, и отчеканил:

— Назови свою цену.

Как мог он назвать цену брату своему?

Тим отвернулся к стене и опустился на постель.

Человек не уходил.


	7. 6. Протянул руку свою сквозь скважину

Человек приходил каждый день вот уже половину луны. Тим мог считать дни по визитам охранника с подносом и вот этого — высокого, в дорогих одеждах.

Первую неделю тот в основном молчал, наблюдая.

Вторую — предлагал сделки, разные, равно бессмысленные. Тим был уверен, что на третьей начнутся угрозы, хотя в пытках сомневался — эти люди знали, что пытать его толку нет.

Было почти любопытно, чем они могут ему пригрозить.

Но человек предложил интересную сделку раньше.

Тим лежал на постели, смотрел в потолок и постукивал пальцами одной руки по груди, когда он ровно произнес:

— Как насчёт: правда за правду.

Ещё секунд десять ничего не менялось. Потом Тим повернул голову, с прищуром глядя точно в его глаза. Он оставался юношей, азартным. Десятитысячелетним.

— Я первый.

Человек кивнул.

— Договорились.

Тим сел на постели, задумчиво подпирая голову кулаком.

— Кто вы?

— Глобальная оккультная коалиция.

Тим презрительно фыркнул.

— Не играй со мной словами. Тебе мои ответы нужны больше. Ещё раз: кто вы?

О, вот теперь в его лице промелькнуло раздражение. Очень быстро, большинство бы не заметило, но Тим не был большинством. Воцарилась ещё одна долгая пауза.

Наконец человек подобрал слова для ответа.

— Мы защищаем мир от параугроз. Находим и, по возможности, уничтожаем. — Тим открыл было рот, но не успел ничего сказать. — Нет, моя очередь. Твоё настоящее имя?

Это было просто. Едва ли хотя бы эхо его осталось в истории.

— Тизкар. Кто ты сам? Имя и полный титул.

Тим почти мог слышать, как человек скрипит зубами, но потом его лицо расслабилось, и он мягко улыбнулся.

— Ра'с аль Гул, Голова Демона. Глава Лиги Теней, входящей в Коалицию. Твоё происхождение?

Тим рассмеялся и пробормотал имена племён на родном языке. Потом добавил:

— Если тебе это о чём-то говорит. — Ра'с аль Гул смотрел задумчиво. Потом, наконец, кивнул, предлагая продолжать. — Откуда у вас этот куб?

Следующая пауза практически пахла напряжением.

— Найден на раскопках в Монголии. Почти век находится во Внутреннем Святилище Лиги Теней.

— Что…

— Не-а. — Кажется, эта игра пленителю доставляла удовольствие. — Что написано на грани?

Тим не мог сказать правду. Только лишь малую её часть. И его заминки хватило, чтобы аль Гул понял всё о лжи.

Оставалось только быть честным, но и это припасало Тиму лазейку.

— Послание для меня. Бессмысленно для других. — Ра'с нахмурился, задумавшись. — Откуда столько обо мне знаешь? — Тим кивнул на опустевшую миску.

Ра'с ухмыльнулся — почти ласково.

— Ты не ответил. Не полно. Озвучь послание.

Тим выпрямился, готовый упасть обратно на подушку, но ему мешало: мешало помнить, что человек за стеклом может добыть знания из других источников, зато с ним не поделиться.

Он закрыл глаза и повторил безучастно:

— «Двадцать замков по одному на год жизни, да откроются братом моим, когда время придёт, а после никто не сумеет запереть меня. Такова Его воля». — Тим добавил от себя, не мешкая: — Ибо лишь брат мой сможет меня сдержать.

Тим наконец улёгся на постель. И отвернулся лицом к стене.

— Я жду вопрос, — позвал Ра'с аль Гул из-за стекла.

Тим тонко улыбнулся себе под нос.

— Он прозвучал.

Ра'с помолчал немного, кажется, тоже подбирая слова.

— Мы следили за тобой. С момента появления в пустыне.

Не навредила ли эта слежка кому-то, кто никакого отношения к происходящему, в общем-то не должен был иметь?

— Мы закончили. И всё честно между нами.

Он буквально слышал, как человек по ту сторону выходит из себя. Раздались раздражённые шаги, глубокий вдох, шорох ткани.

— Нет, мы не закончили. Стража! — Тим и не думал подниматься, но следующие слова его заинтриговали. — Открыть камеру.

— И как мне это понимать, — спросил он, вновь садясь и оглядываясь на Раса. У входа молча и тихо суетились его подчинённые.

— Ты свободен.

Тим смотрел на аль Гула с жалостью и восторгом.

— С чего такое благородство?

— Это не благородство. — Замки щёлкнули, и аль Гул отвернулся от него. — Ты свободен в пределах комплекса. Мне нужно сотрудничество. Ты не раб.

— Весь комплекс тоже станет клеткой. — Тим поднялся, уязвлённый, и сжал кулаки.

Аль Гул бросил на него быстрый взгляд через плечо.

— Только если ты захочешь. — Потом он вновь обратился к подчинённым: — Выдать ему чёрный костюм. — Аль Гул обернулся снова, прохладно сообщая: — Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты надел предложенную одежду. Она защитит тебя от контакта с почвой, а моих людей от случайных самоповреждений за твой счёт. Они не одноразовые.

— Удивительно, — пробормотал Тим, впервые за тысячи лет ощущая растерянность.

***

Одежду ему выдали сразу же.

Сперва он не понял, что особенного в этом костюме — бельё, красная арабская рубашка, чёрные перчатки, строгие брюки и ботинки. Это не походило на одежду, которую носили сами члены Лиги — они были сплошь в чёрном и сером. Тим спросил об этом, не особенно надеясь на ответ, и тем страннее было ответ получить.

Женщина, которая принесла ему одежду, сказала:

— Чёрные костюмы могут быть разных фасонов. Голове ни к чему рядить вас, как одного из нас. Вы должны быть заметны. Он преследует цели безопасности, а не слияния.

Тим недоверчиво нахмурился, без тени смущения стряхивая свою одежду прямо на глазах у женщины. В этих тряпках попросту было неуютно после стольких дней. И ему не нравилось, как люди смотрят на его руки и ступни, хотя он понимал, что снаружи его бы и вовсе боялись.

— Отвечать на мои вопросы — тоже его распоряжение?

Женщина кивнула.

— Любые, если они не о кубе. Он также открыл вам доступ к библиотеке. Мы просим вас отнестись с пониманием к тому, что бумажные архивы останутся закрытыми, вы можете пользоваться цифровым.

— А доступ в сеть? — Тим натянул бельё — жестковатое, плотное — и теперь развернул брюки. Женщина склонила голову, будто ожидая продолжения вопроса, и Тим огрызнулся: — Не смотри на меня так. Я не в хлеву вырос.

В лесу, вообще-то. Но не хватало помимо того, чтобы быть диковинкой, ещё и быть диковинкой, безнадёжно устаревшей. Он не представлял наглядно, что такое сеть, но по всему выходило, что она — знание.

Знание было ему необходимо.

— Открыт. — Женщина даже не улыбнулась, когда он вопросительно вскинул брови. — Голова уверен, что вам некого просить о помощи. Кроме того, не в ваших интересах привлекать внимание, используя доступ к мировой сети, поскольку если вами заинтересуется Фонд, вы окажетесь в куда менее комфортных условиях.

— Фонд? — Тим всё ещё не очень справлялся с пуговицами, но был готов учиться.

— Вы желаете услышать о Фонде от меня или ознакомиться с информацией в наших базах данных и руководстве для членов Коалиции?

Тим выпрямился, сжимая в руке перчатки. Он не смотрел на женщину, только на них: тонкая чёрная кожа в каменных пальцах, светящиеся синевой сочленения суставов. Медленно, будто то был последний рубеж, Тим натянул перчатки.

Удобные. Как вторая кожа.

— И то, и другое. Отведи меня в библиотеку.

— Для того, чтобы понимать, что такое Фонд, нужно понимать, что представляет из себя Глобальная Оккультная Коалиция вообще и Лига Теней в частности.

— У меня мало времени, — процедил Тим, легко шагая к двери камеры. Он всё ещё сомневался, что его выпустят, но женщина лишь отодвинулась в сторону от прохода, а затем шагнула вслед за ним. Тим покосился, замирая. — Веди меня.

— Конечно, — кивнула та. — Следуйте за мной. Мне рассказать вам о Коалиции?

— Да. — Тим оглянулся в коридоре, будто увидев его впервые. Затем его взгляд остановился на женщине. — И я хочу знать твоё имя.

— Пруденция, — легко ответила та, неслышно шагая дальше по коридору. — Вы идёте?

И Тим отправился за ней.

***

Пруденция и впрямь отвечала на все его вопросы.

Она даже любезно научила его пользоваться компьютером — что это такое, Тим знал пока лишь в теории, хотя и говорил уверенно. Он просто знал, что чем увереннее будет звучать, тем меньше вероятность того, что его обведут вокруг пальца в мелочах.

Оставалась, конечно, опасность быть обманутым крупно, но от этого его и Элохим вряд ли защитил бы.

Будь у Тима возможность познакомиться с компьютером прежде, он бы понял современный мир куда раньше.

В этом мире было много странных вещей, и Тим вовсе не был уверен, что все они созданы Элохимом.

Лига Теней оказалась орденом древним и могущественным, оберегающим этот мир жестокими путями. О лидерах Лиги Тим не узнал ничего — ни о прошлых, ни о Ра'се аль Гуле. Тем не менее, узнал об их идеологии — о селекции, заботе о природе.

Месторождение Бадра казалось Тиму огромным, но его размеры меркли после багдадских улиц. Багдад же был невидим на фоне городов, выросших до небес. Методы Лиги казались Тиму бессмысленно жестокими, но он понимал, что мир существует, и он существует таким, каков он есть, благодаря всему, что влияло на него годами, веками, тысячелетиями. История Лиги уходила в глубину веков, хотя и не так далеко, как его собственная.

Тим обладал множеством талантов и подарков Элохима, но прорицание не входило в их число. Ему не дано было знать, был бы мир лучше или хуже без Лиги, и потому он не осуждал её существование.

Суд оставался божьей волей.

Что-то он узнал от Пруденции, что-то — из архивов. Пруденция убеждённо воспевала могущество Лиги и пятеричную миссию Коалиции, буквы на экране были куда более сдержанны.

Лига Теней была лишь одной из ста восьми организаций, стоящих за рамками привычной человеку картины мира, одной из ста восьми, объединённых в Коалицию. Коалиция берегла покой простых людей, выслеживая и уничтожая угрозы.

Тим долго копался в их отчётах, документах, инструкциях, но у него оставалось два очень важных вопроса, которые он хотел бы задать лично аль Гулу.

Но тот будто испарился — его не было нигде в стенах комплекса.

Слишком долгие две недели Тим в общем-то и не мог ничем заниматься, кроме обучения и поисков.

Глобальная Оккультная Коалиция ставила всех своих членов в равные права, берегла сотрудников и шла рука об руку с реально существующей политикой.

Но она не была единственной столь крупной силой за кулисами.

Был ещё Фонд — слово, которое Пруденция буквально выплёвывала с презрением. Не только он, но именно с ним был связан один из вопросов Тима.

Он звучал очень лаконично: «И в чём между вами разница?»

Да, Тим уловил самые существенные различия, просто изучая материалы — о редких совместных операциях, дипломатических связях, эпизодах, когда люди переходили из ГОК в Фонд и наоборот.

Коалиция по возможности уничтожала всё, что представляло собой паранормальную угрозу, но берегла своих людей.

Фонд хранил всё отличающееся, именуя безучастным словом «объекты», и использовал преступников и просто неугодных, как пушечное мясо.

Тим не был уверен в объективности получаемой информации, но другой у него просто не было.

И не меньше, чем сходства и различия ГОК и Фонда волновали его, беспокойство вызывали сходства и различия Пятеричной миссии ГОК и негласных внутренних правил Лиги.

Лига, кажется, не была отражением Коалиции. Она находилась на стыке Фонда и ГОК; защищающая людей — своих в частности, остальных глобально, как вид — и обращаясь с параугрозами зачастую совсем иным способом.

Тим не был уверен, что некий надстоящий над всем этим Совет был доволен Ра'сом, потому что по следам тут и там, будто специально для него оставленным, он догадывался: Лига уничтожает далеко не все объекты.

Некоторые могли представлять для неё основополагающее значение, иные — просто были важны.

Какие-то Ра'с не желал уничтожать сам.

Куб он уничтожить не мог, и это уже давало пищу для ума Тиму.

Тима уничтожить Ра'с не мог тоже.

Быть может, сработало бы показать, что ни Тим, ни Даннум не представляют угрозы для этого мира.

Но для начала Даннума необходимо было найти.

***

Тим не видел Ра'са, но это вовсе не означало, что корпуса Лиги не подарили ему иных неожиданных встреч.

Выйдя на ограждённую тренировочную площадку знойным утром, он увидел слишком знакомую макушку в дальнем конце.

Курбан подтягивался методично, в едином слитном ритме, так что даже Тим со своими бронзовыми руками мог бы позавидовать.

Тим удивлялся только одному — своей неугасшей вере в людей, вновь не оправданной.

А он ещё беспокоился о его безопасности.

Тим неторопливо приблизился к Курбану, гадая, когда же тот закончит. Сам по себе или из-за Тима, но он остановился, едва тот подошёл достаточно близко. Оглянулся безучастно — ни следов стыда, ни следов страха. Курбан потянулся к бутылке с водой под неодобрительным взглядом Тима.

— Изволишь объясниться? — требовательно поинтересовался тот через пару мучительно долгих минут.

Курбан склонил голову, и Тиму показалось, что он улыбается.

— Мои извинения. У меня был приказ.

Тим сощурился и задумчиво пробормотал:

— Что же, это объясняет твои познания в языках. Дети хотя бы были не чужие?

— В Лиге нет чужих детей, — отозвался Курбан. — Большинство из нас выросли тут и не знают другой жизни. Так что можешь звать их моими братом и сестрой.

— Они здесь?

Тим смотрел куда-то мимо Курбана, хотя взгляд его и упирался в глухую стену.

— Нет, но их могут перевезти из других корпусов, если ты попросишь.

— Тебя? — Тим невольно ощерился. Как он смеет…

— Нет, Голову Демона. Он вряд ли откажет тебе. Брат.

Курбан отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Тим закатил глаза, но спорить не стал, почитая это бессмысленной тратой времени.

У него был лишь один брат, и он никогда не выдавал себя за других.

***

Спустя две недели после своего мнимого освобождения Тим наконец увидел Ра'са вновь. Он сидел в обеденном зале, как ни в чём не бывало, и только поднял взгляд на Тима, когда тот вошёл.

Тим молча проследовал во главу стола и опустился по правую руку от Ра'са. Одна из Теней бесшумно поставила перед ним бокал воды и тарелку с варёными яйцами. Обращение с ним, как с гостем, насколько Тим мог заметить, было во многом вынужденным — никто не хотел, чтобы он случайно коснулся бумажных перегородок в комнатах, овощей в кухне, растений в саду.

Тим потянулся к яйцу и стукнул о собственную ладонь, сняв одну из перчаток. Он наблюдал за тем, как Ра'с смотрел на его пальцы — как Тим и ожидал, в его взгляде было любопытство, но не более.

Тим собирался сделать опасный шаг, но иных путей у него попросту не оставалось.

— Я хочу поговорить, — начал он.

Ра'с отодвинул от себя (и от Тима — подальше) бумаги, которые изучал до этого, и откинулся на резную спинку единственного деревянного стула в столовой. Тим отстранённо подумал, что до его появления, может статься, и стол, и стулья были из дерева целиком.

Однако же сильно его освобождение повлияло на быт Лиги.

Могло ли быть так, что Ра'с изначально планировал выпустить его, и те две недели в камере были лишь необходимым временем для подготовки помещений? Тим не знал.

Ра'с сделал глоток, испытующе глядя на него.

— Без игр и сделок?

— Без игр и сделок, — кивнул Тим.

Пока что.

***

— Зови меня Тимом, — он протянул ладонь в перчатке к цветку и погладил лепестки. Хотя бы так он мог их коснуться. — Тизкар умер десять тысяч лет назад.

Ра'с с любопытством наблюдал за ним.

— Как?

Тим вздохнул. Он готов был лгать ради брата, готов был убивать — по своей воле, а не даром — на всё был готов. Но для начала ему и впрямь стоило сыграть на правде. Тим не считал, что правды слишком мало, чтобы Ра'с позволил ему забрать Даннума. Они были равны, равно защитники, и если Лига пеклась о благополучии мира — его брат был бы им лишь опорой. Кроме того, Тим был в отчаянии. Он остался один, и даже помощи Элохима ждать не приходилось — не то что подсказки.

Но он верил. Верил не в людей — хотя и в них тоже, преступно сильно после того, что они сделали, но всё же. Даже в их убийц. Даже в Курбана, даже в аль Гула.

Когда они были вместе, Тим на самом деле вёл его, но знал точно, что брат всегда сможет его защитить. Его надёжное плечо, подмога. Тепло, окутывающее холодной ночью. Даннум был немногим старше, но выше, крепче, решительней. Горячее и куда более скорым на расправу, верно, но рядом с ним можно было просто быть собой.

Теперь Тим был совсем один — роль непривычная, болезненная.

Они даже умерли вместе.

Так что Тим сделал глубокий вдох, приготовившись не только рассказать правду, но рассказать её красиво, красочно, и спросил вместо ответа:

— Ты веришь в бога?

Ра'с мягко улыбнулся.

— Не уверен насчёт десяти тысяч лет назад, но теперь этот вопрос является призывом к спору. И о каком именно боге ты говоришь?

Тим покачал головой.

— Он один. И не имеет ничего общего с вашими сказками. Скажем так: ты веришь в сущность с безграничной силой и безграничным знанием?

Ра'с странно замешкался — Тим заметил, но не стал сбивать с мысли — потом кивнул.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Его имя — Элохим. Когда я был ребёнком — давно… — Это и правда было давно. Вместе с тем Тим помнил всё так ярко, так отчётливо, и, возможно, потому старался не думать о том времени. — В стране, которой не то что больше нет, которой тогда ещё не существовало, среди полудиких племён — я остался сиротой. И мой брат остался сиротой. Элохим выбрал нас. Одарил — силой, ловкостью, умом. Но важнее всего — он подарил нам друг друга. — Тим помолчал, вспоминая. Хотя для него всё это было буквально несколько лет назад, память, хоть и яркая, поддавалась с трудом, будто прибитая ко дну новыми знаниями, полученными сейчас. Тим учился, учился быстро, менялся стремительно. Его немного разрывало — между тем, кем он был рядом с Даннумом, и тем, кто появлялся теперь. Его проводник в этом мире. Быть может, потому Тим и должен был проснуться раньше: узнать как можно больше, набить все возможные шишки, ввязаться в неприятности, быть преданным снова и снова, чтобы найти помощь. Тим был готов на жертвы. Его поиски так или иначе привели сюда. Ему сложно было полагаться на обещание, данное десять тысяч лет назад Элохимом, но у него не было других ориентиров, а двигаться без веры он был не готов. — Мы жили в лесах. Крышей над головой были кроны деревьев, их ветви — постелью. Брат пас, я больше любил пахоту. — Он помрачнел, вспоминая шум колосьев, и тепло молока, надоенного братом на рассвете. Мягкость шкур его овец. Вкус испечённых самим Тимом лепёшек. Ра'с терпеливо молчал, ожидая продолжения. — Мы были счастливы, вообще-то. У нас были мы, у брата — его животные, у меня — мои поля. Мы берегли покой племён, защищали их от зла, что таилось в лесу — и простого, такого, как дикие звери, и такого, что пугало даже нас. — Тим обернулся и посмотрел Ра'су прямо в глаза. — Наверняка что-то из этого оказалось у вас. Или в Фонде. Так ведь?

Ра'с пожал плечами. Тим запоздало подумал, что ему стоило поискать что-то конкретное. Примеры из их книг. Может, отголоски, может, что-то не в точности такое… но было поздно, у него была лишь его история и один шанс пробиться, зацепить, получить помощь. И он не понимал, справляется ли.

— Я не могу знать точно. Но если ты говоришь правду, то скорее всего, так оно и есть.

Тим сощурился и отвернулся.

— Люди начали бояться нас. Мы держались в стороне, а вождям это не нравилось. Мы хорошо справлялись, и это не нравилось уже их жрецам, обнаружившим свою фальшь и бесполезность. Я… — Тим отодвинулся от цветов и стянул перчатку, сжал пальцы в кулак и разжал снова. К горлу подступила тошнота. — Я попался. Я всегда был чуть ниже, чуть тоньше, чуть слабее брата. Быстрее, но в ту пору мы были лишь немного более, чем людьми. У меня не было этой силы. И… их было так много. — Тим сбился неожиданно для себя, запнулся, будто наяву слыша яростные крики воинов, ощущая остроту их мечей и копий. Тело ныло от одних только мыслей. — Это было страшно. — Для него не прошло и полгода. Он явственно почувствовал привкус глины, смешанной с кровью. Сделав глубокий вдох, Тим продолжил ровнее: — Они схватили меня. Мой брат сразу пришёл на помощь. Но и его силы было недостаточно… Нас мучили, истязали. Я не видел его смерть, но… они убили нас обоих.

Ра'с по-прежнему молчал, кажется, стараясь даже не шевелиться. Почтительная тишина. Тиму было трудно продолжать, сдавило горло, перед глазами стояло мёртвое лицо Даннума. Когда пауза затянулась, Ра'с осторожно заметил:

— Но ты жив.

Тим встряхнул головой, сдерживая улыбку: неужели зацепил? Сдержать, впрочем, удалось легко — его захлёстывало затаённой тоской по брату. Он старался не думать об этом, пока не найдёт его, но было так трудно — не кричать, срывая горло, в пустоту, о том, что Он отнял у него всё, отнял брата со своими глупыми задачками.

Он был всемогущ, но требовал, казалось, невыполнимого.

Или в том и была его цель?

Смирение за брата?

Доверься первому встречному, кто не попытается тебя убить, сын мой, и откроешь истину?

Значит, из Тима сын выходил препаршивый.

— Я умер, а потом проснулся. Тогда это и случилось впервые. Они пытались добить меня, но лишь перебили себя сами. Я продолжал истекать кровью и не мог исчезнуть, когда Элохим пришёл ко мне. Он… — Тим надел перчатку обратно, снова сжал кулак и не разжимал уже больше, глядя на натянутую на костяшках кожу, — сказал мне, что так будет. Что люди решат, будто я убил брата. Наверное, это и правда так, он ведь защищал меня. С другой стороны… после они пришли бы и за ним тоже. — Тим посмотрел на небо, на сереющий вдалеке горизонт. — Будет гроза. Элохим дал мне новые руки и ноги, сказал, что делать. Сказал, что я проснусь спустя тысячи лет, и брат будет ждать меня. Что мне нельзя медлить. — Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Тим резко повернулся к Ра'су всем телом и прижал кулак к груди. — Что я встречу того, кто поможет мне. — Лгать было рискованно, но Тиму приходилось рисковать. Если Ра'с хоть немного поверил в правду, то такая ложь точно должна была быть во спасение. — В этом кубе, в этом саркофаге, покоится мой брат. Его зовут Даннум, и срок его ожидания выходит. Ты поможешь мне?

Ра'с аль Гул смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

В тот день он так и не ответил Тиму.


	8. 7. Просите, и дано будет вам

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — сообщил аль Гул парой недель позже, спускаясь после завтрака в сад.

Пусть Тим не мог касаться растений, но мог вдыхать цветочный аромат, смотреть на них, на то, как даже среди этой жаркой, жестокой земли прекрасные бутоны поднимают головы, наливаясь соком и готовясь открыться навстречу новому дню.

Он проводил в саду много времени, пусть и куда больше — в библиотеке.

Сон не был для него необходимостью теперь, лишь приятными часами на рассвете, когда голова отдыхала, полная новых знаний.

Он учился всё быстрее с каждым днём, и пока выжидал — как затаившаяся змея.

Тим с любопытством оглянулся на Ра'са, сразу замечая за его спиной двух детей.

— Я же говорил Курбану, — помрачнел он, — не стоит их приводить.

— Это не твоё пожелание, — улыбнулся Ра'с, опускаясь скамью из белого камня напротив. Только их одежда не оттеняла белизну убранства — то, что называлось комплексом, больше походило на древнюю крепость. Вероятно, ей оно и являлось.

Одежды Ра'са были украшены зелёным и жёлтым, как луговые цветы, которых Тим давно не видел; длинная рубашка Тима, уходящая в пол — светилась алым. Яркий флаг опасности, но Тим любил красный цвет и совсем не возражал.

Он хмуро посмотрел на детей, потом спросил:

— Курбана?

Ра'с улыбнулся и покачал головой, жестом предлагая Имаг рассказать. Девочка, как и остальные Тени, была одета в чёрное, несмотря на свою юность. Мальчик держался чуть позади, хмурый и решительный.

— Наше, Тим. — Имаг смотрела так взросло и серьёзно, что становилось немного страшно. — Мы хотели поблагодарить тебя за свои жизни.

Тим нахмурился, пытаясь понять, почему она говорит об этом так, словно их жизни — его заслуга. Не сразу, но он понял, что Имаг ведёт речь о том, что он не позволил их убить.

— Благодари Курбана, милая. — Тим протянул руки, предлагая объятия, и мальчик дёрнулся навстречу, но застыл, видя, что Имаг осталась на месте.

— У Курбана был приказ. Наши жизни сохранил ты.

Тим похолодел. Какая-то часть его была уверена после второго знакомства с Курбаном, что он не убил бы своих… вернее, он понимал, что простой иракский солдат мог бы убить своего ребёнка в угоду божеству, но каждый член Лиги видел вещи и страннее, чем Тим, и опаснее. Неужели они были способны на такое по простому приказу играть роли как можно талантливей?

Если бы Тим не остановил его — Курбан и впрямь перерезал бы горло Имаг?

Тим понимал этот мир слишком хорошо.

Он не хотел его понимать.

Тим требовательно поманил Имаг к себе, и когда она наконец подошла, мальчик шагнул за ней.

Тим прижал к себе их обоих, свято веря: дети остаются детьми, где бы они ни росли, и как бы они ни росли. Он сам оставался в чём-то тем ребёнком, что играл с ягнятами брата и слушал колосья, понимая точно по звуку, когда стоит собирать жатву. Тот мальчишка не ведал горечи утраты и боли предательства.

Этим детям был нужен товарищ по играм, а не старший брат, что прикажет умереть — и они выполнят этот приказ.

Ра'с с улыбкой смотрел на то, как Тим хлопает ладонью по скамье рядом с собой, а потом — вспоминает давно забытые этим миром сказки; те сказки, что шептал ему Даннум глубокой ночью.

***

Пруденция не упускала случая рассказать, какая Лига замечательная, и как Голова Демона хорошо относится к Тиму.

Тим и сам видел, что с ним обращаются, как с почётным гостем, но, подобно птице в золотой клетке, он не мог ответить Пруденции такой же хвалебной песнью. Кроме того — он не знал Фонд. Он не мог верить полностью в то, что он — зло воплощённое, хотя иных мнений у него просто не было.

— Впрочем, — обронила Пруденция как-то раз, — Голова работал с ними однажды. Несколько раз, на самом деле. Но Фонд до сих пор не приглашён в Коалицию, так что Голова скорее сотрудничал с ними по нужде. Голова мудр, — заключила она, — и умеет уступать, чтобы выиграть.

«Вот бы он и мне уступил наконец», — раздражённо подумал Тим. Вслух же ответил:

— Я не находил этого в архивах.

Пруденция покачала головой, не отвлекаясь от плетения ковра. Тим не мог трогать книги и манускрипты, только смотреть, но валяться с планшетом и копаться в архиве приятнее было с кем-то рядом. Пруденция стала кем-то вроде его личного проводника. Прошёл месяц с памятного разговора с аль Гулом, и Тим не напоминал ему о своей просьбе, а Ра'с не заговаривал сам.

Тим умел ждать — скорее инстинктивно и вынужденно, чем от природы, но умел. Хотя сейчас ему и не стоило.

— Ты не найдёшь этого в архивах. В их, кстати, тоже. Голова не был единственным, кто сотрудничал с Фондом, — Пруденция повернулась к нему. Тим и так знал о том, что организации работали вместе, а то и менялись сотрудниками, но Ра'с?.. В это трудно было поверить. Не оперативник. Голова Демона. Это совсем иной уровень — не его разрешение, а его личное участие.

Или он был умнее, чем Тим думал, или оказался полным психом.

— Давно ли это было?

Тиму было интересно, как Лига работает с остальными — даже внутри Коалиции — и пока что он не имел возможности посмотреть на неё в деле. Он не был уверен точно: потому ли, что он чужак, или потому, что ничего попросту не происходило. По его наблюдениям выходило, что этот комплекс — головной, здесь Ра'с проводил так много времени, но в то же время — держать его, Тима, в главном комплексе? Неоправданный риск.

Тиму не нравилось и то, что происходило в мире. Количество людей, живущих ныне, прежде и присниться ему не могло, и уж тем более не мог он принять количество тех, кто погибал в войнах.

Мир должен был расти, но вместо того он пожирал себя сам.

Тим не мог быть уверен в правдивости всего, что читал, но пока что казалось, что Лига и впрямь помогала поддерживать мир.

Ему нужны были доказательства, тем не менее. Но куда больше ему нужен был брат.

***

Ра'с не предупреждал его ни о чём и не готовил ни к чему, просто однажды после завтрака в саду, ставшего традиционным для них, пригласил в свой кабинет.

Не сказать, что Тим ничего не ждал от этого визита, и всё же внутри него теплилась надежда.

И она была вознаграждена.

Ра'с жестом указал на своё кресло, отстраняясь, и чёрный экран вспыхнул.

Спустя несколько долгих секунд Тим разглядел часовых и куб. Надпись на грани — та самая, выученная наизусть, знакомая до боли.

Ра'с стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и, кажется, чего-то ждал.

Тим заметил, что наклонился к экрану почти вплотную, но выпрямляться не стал, лишь повернул голову и попросил:

— Отведи меня.

***

Конечно же, Ра'с аль Гул его не отвёл.

Местоположение внутреннего святилища оставалось сокрыто от Тима, как и всё, что связано с кубом, и это лучше самого высокого забора напоминало, что Тим здесь не гость, а узник, а Ра'с аль Гул — если и не ему, то его брату — возможный палач.

Поиски Тима стали ещё более рьяными, но даже дети хранили молчание.

— Чего ты хочешь, — отчаянно вопросил он однажды за завтраком, и Ра'с покачал головой.

— Того, что ты не способен мне дать. Мира, Тим, я хочу мира и безопасности. Разве ты можешь знать, не опасен ли твой брат?

— Он в жизни никому не причинил вреда, — тихо произнёс Тим, до синих всполохов в костяшках сжимая бокал. Он почти слышал, как жалобно запел хрусталь в его пальцах.

— Как и ты, Тим, — спокойно ответил Ра'с, потом накрыл его ладонь на бокале своей. — Убеди меня, что я могу верить в твоего брата не меньше, чем ты сам.

Бокал всё же разбился — откололась ножка, когда Тим резко опустил его на гладкую поверхность стола, рывком стряхнув чужую руку.

Хотелось огрызнуться. Не стоило огрызаться: стоило подумать о том, как доказать Ра'су то, в чём сам он не был уверен.

***

Тим рассказывал о Даннуме. Беда была в том, что он не мог лукавить. Вернее мог, но не слишком явно — он не мог изменять уже рассказанное, и роль следовало играть до конца.

Ра'с знал, что Элохим ничего конкретного о Даннуме не сказал. На кубе были и другие письмена, но Тим не мог быть уверен, какую их часть Ра'с знает и без него.

— Ему необходимо увидеть меня, — повторил он в сотый раз. — Я должен открыть саркофаг, я должен встретить его в этом мире. Я должен успеть раньше, чем выйдет срок.

— То есть, ты и сам понимаешь, насколько опасно выпускать потенциальную параугрозу, с учётом того, что последнее, что она помнит — это как люди убили его брата, а потом перерезали ему горло? Ты ведь не знаешь, какой силой… он обладает теперь.

Тим упрямо смотрел ему в глаза и держался ровно.

— Для Даннума не было ничего и никого важнее меня, Ра'с. Он будет видеть лишь меня, если я буду первым.

— Тим, — Ра'с склонился ближе к нему, отвечая прямотой на прямоту. — Если ты неуязвим, и тебе велено разбудить его — не думал ли ты о том, что это лишь потому, что его силе требуется противовес твоего бессмертия? Что он вот настолько разрушителен?

Тим вцепился в его руку бронзовыми пальцами, сжал до синяков.

— Я. Знаю. Своего. Брата. Лучше, чем вас, и лучше, чем вы когда-либо узнаете. Он самый чистый человек из всех, кто жил. Он чище меня. И он лежит в каменном гробу, ожидая, пока я приду за ним. И моё время выходит. Каждый день промедления — созидает опасность, о которой ты целыми днями твердишь.

Ра'с вывернул ладонь, перехватывая кисть Тима и не отстраняясь.

— А что, если ты никогда не разбудишь его, и это сбережёт сотни, тысячи жизней, Тим? Есть хоть одна причина, по которой я должен так рисковать? Расскажи мне?

Тим смотрел в его глаза, не мигая, несколько долгих секунд, затем отдёрнул руку. Пальцы Ра'са легко соскользнули, кисть опустилась на стол.

Тим рывком поднялся и вышел из столовой, изо всех сил стараясь не бежать.

Было так трудно объяснить то, что ему казалось очевидным.

***

Поздней ночью Тим через окно пробрался в спальню Ра'са — потому что не мог больше ждать. Он сел на край постели, укрытой тканью, сплетёной из шерсти пополам со льном. Покрывало тотчас истлело, погребая Ра'са под ровным слоем пепла.

Тот не спал.

Ра'с тяжко вздохнул, садясь на постели — прямой, как ствол кипариса, и такой же крепкий. Он сурово смотрел на Тима.

Тим настойчиво пересел ближе.

— У нас нет времени, — сказал он, перебирая пальцами пепел, не отрывая от Ра'са взгляда. Чем дольше ты споришь со мной, тем опаснее всё это становится. Пожалуйста, — он рывком вцепился в чужую ладонь — в который раз, едва надеясь уже на положительный ответ, — пожалуйста, пусти меня туда, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Или в Тиме умер талантливый актёр, или его уверенность оказалась до странного заразительна, но Ра'с, выдержав паузу, наконец мягко перевернул ладонь, и сжал его пальцы.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Хорошо, но нам придётся подготовиться.

Тим выдохнул с облегчением, почти смеясь, но всё же сдержал этот счастливый нервный смех, стиснул сухую кисть, помотал головой.

— Да. Да, конечно. Всё, что скажешь.

Тим и правда был готов на всё.

Ра'с опустил ноги на пол, быстро погладив его по голове, и задумчиво уставился на постель, обращённую в пыль уже целиком. Хлопок простыней, матрас — всё стало пеплом на стальном каркасе, ссыпалось на пол. Ра'с вздохнул, улыбаясь.

— Твоих визитов _сюда_ мы не предусмотрели. — После он шагнул к шкафу, открыл высокие створки и достал верблюжьи одеяла. Расстелил их на полу — широкий, свободный жест. Одно Ра'с свернул длинным валиком и уложил в изголовье. Опустился сам на импровизированную постель и похлопал ладонью рядом с головой. — У нас много дел завтра. Ложись спать.

Тим собирался отправиться к себе, но помимо того, что ему было необходимо подыгрывать, прогибаться, лечь здесь казалось попросту самым правильным.

Удобная постель, когда завтра им предстояли свершения, манила к себе. Кроме того, за окнами Ра'са шелестела листва — нежный звук, отголосок того, что Тиму было необходимо, и чего в его комнате просто не было.

Солнце уже поднималось на востоке, и даже тучи не могли его спрятать — серое небо разбавлял нежный розовый оттенок.

В остывшей ночи колючие верблюжьи одеяла казались холодными, но Тим и не подумал бы укрываться. Он помотал головой, чтобы лечь на собственные волосы, и запоздало понял, что лёг лицом к Ра'су.

Тому, впрочем, ничто не мешало, он опустился легко и безыскусно, очевидно привычный и к куда более суровым условиям, чем обычный сон на полу.

Тим не знал, что сказать. Поблагодарить его? Любое лишнее слово о том, что им предстояло, ставило всё под угрозу.

«Спасибо за милосердие?»

Всё утыкалось в задачу Ра'са. Он стерёг человечество, и к чему благодарить за помощь того, кто принял, как факт: дать ему волю, пустить к брату — значит, сохранить мир.

Ра'с прикрыл глаза, и Тим уставился на его седые виски. Они почти светились в темноте.

Ему не доводилось проверить, но казалось, что несмотря на его способности, Ра'с одержал бы верх.

Размышляя об этом, Тим уснул.

Ему снились караваны — белоснежные, на далёком севере. Ничего общего с реальностью.

Но вообще-то, Тим не был уверен, что именно реальность им нужна.


	9. 8. Стучите, и отворят вам

— Итак, нам надо всё обсудить и спланировать.

— Конечно, — кивнул Тим.

Ра'с задумчиво вращал пиалу с чаем в руках.

— Но для начала… скажи мне, насколько я могу тебе доверять.

Тим нахмурился.

— Настолько же, насколько я могу доверять тебе, полагаю.

Ра'с покачал головой и сделал небольшой глоток. Блаженно выдохнул. У Тима рот наполнился слюной, вообще-то; он мог только вдыхать чайный аромат. Ра'с спохватился, но Тим наверняка знал: тот прекрасно помнит, кто он, каждую минуту, каждую секунду.

И слова Ра'са немедленно укрепили это знание.

— Извини. Перефразирую: насколько я могу доверять _Каину_?

Тим сжал кулаки, и кожа перчаток жалобно заскрипела.

— Ты знаешь, что эта история — выдумка.

Ра'с пожал плечами и чуть наклонился вперёд, спокойно напоминая:

— Рассказ множества. Их слово против твоего. И кому верить больше?

Тим подался навстречу, яростно глядя ему в глаза.

— Они всего лишь люди.

Ра'с тепло усмехнулся, выпрямляясь.

— Ты тоже всего лишь человек.

Терпкий чайный запах оседал на коже и бронзе. Ра'с не торопил его — Тим сам торопился дальше некуда, и не собирался он бежать. Или собирался. Всё зависело от обстоятельств, но не в этом была проблема, а в том, что именно Ра'с в эту самую минуту не верил ему.

Тим упрямо поднял голову, криво улыбаясь:

— Нет. Как и ты не просто человек.

Едва заметная тень удивления в глазах Ра'са стоила всего. Тот, видимо, решил не отпираться: мягко улыбнулся, снова делая глоток.

— Что же ты думаешь обо мне, Тим.

Он покачал головой и раздражённо стащил с ладони перчатку, потянулся к пиале и коснулся остатков чая. В воздухе запахло гнильцой.

— Такие древние ордены, — начал Тим, — имеют богатую историю лидерства, почти престолонаследия. Преемственность, взращенную веками, тысячелетиями. Но у Лиги Теней всегда был лишь Голова Демона. — Тим замолчал. Взял в ладони невысокий чайничек, обвёл указательным пальцем крышечку. — Или была. Вот только я не знаю, потому что в книгах не было имён. Никаких. И твоего тоже. — Поднёс чайничек к лицу, блаженно вдохнул аромат. — Итак. Лиге четыре тысячи лет. А тебе? Две, три, пять? Ты мой ровесник?

Ра'с нахмурился и стряхнул содержимое пиалы на пол, протянул её Тиму. Тот послушно налил золотистый чай, листья заварки иглами закружились вдоль краёв.

— Ты спал десять тысячелетий, Тим. Даже если бы мне действительно было сорок семь, всё равно я был бы старше тебя.

— Но тебе не сорок семь. — Тим плотоядно усмехнулся, освобождая руки.

— Нет. — Ра'с постучал пальцами по колену. — Если ты знаешь так много, то должен понимать, что каждая организация в Коалиции некогда была самостоятельной. Каждая хранит свою идеологию. И в отличие от ГОК, Лига Теней не стремилась уничтожить всё, что не укладывается в человеческие представления о реальности.

— Например, тебя.

Ра'с покачал головой, тихо смеясь.

— Нет. Я был человеком. И ты был. Мы — самые обычные люди. Просто нам повезло чуть больше.

Тим сощурился.

— Ты встречал Элохима?

Ра'с долго пристально смотрел ему в глаза, потом отстранился, опустил взгляд.

— Нет. Если ты и впрямь видел его, то ты первый такой, кого я знаю.

— Даннум будет вторым, — рассеянно вставил Тим. Ра'с посмотрел с иронией, и он вздрогнул. — Если не Элохим, то кто?

Ра'с помолчал, будто задумываясь, но Тим точно знал, что тот просчитал этот разговор наперёд.

Тим пытался делать то же самое с переменным успехом. Сегодня был не его лучший день.

— Если ты читал Библию, которую так не любишь, то читал и о Лазаре. Его именем названы подземные бассейны, возвращающие молодость, а порой и жизнь. Впрочем, к жизни они возвращают каждого, но, как правило, обезумевшим. Чтобы вернуться собой, нужно быть в каком-то роде избранным. — Рас не звучал, как человек, который сказал всё, и Тим, несмотря на внутреннее волнение, постарался быть терпеливым. И был вознаграждён. — Но Элохим не избирал меня. Понимаешь, как трудно тебе верить? Я видел слишком многое, но никогда не видел Его.

Тима Он посещал лишь дважды, и лишь в прежней жизни. Вот только Тим точно знал, что вера, которая нуждается в демонстрации — и не вера вовсе.

Так он и ответил.

— Вера, которой нужно подкрепление, верой не является.

Ра'с хмыкнул.

— Так говорят церковники. Они тоже не видели бога. Но если ты видел — разве ты не хочешь знать, где он? Что, если он в беде и нуждается в помощи своих детей? Что, если он мёртв? Почему он тебя оставил?

— Не смей, — твёрдо остановил его Тим. — Мы не это собирались обсуждать.

Внутри всё бурлило, но он умел отделять зерно от плевел — это было его призванием, по большому счёту.

Сперва Даннум. Потом — всё и все остальные.

Ра'с хмыкнул и рывком потянулся к полам своих многослойных одежд. Золото вспыхнуло в свете ламп, но о ржавчину свет ударился, ломаясь и умирая. Ра'с держал на ладони обычный гвоздь. Вернее, не совсем обычный — очень древний, испещрённый символами, смысл которых Тиму не был ясен.

— Это тоже артефакт, — Ра'с взвесил его в ладони, глядя только на Тима. — Он не опасен сам по себе, и потому мы его оставили. Если он падает на тень живого существа, — Ра'с оглянулся на окно, присмотрелся к чётко очерченной на полу собственной тени, и перевернул ладонь. Гвоздь развернулся в полёте и ювелирно воткнулся остриём между плиток, — существо не сумеет отойти дальше, чем гвоздь позволит двинуться тени. И само оно, — Ра'с поднялся на ноги, — вынуть его не сможет.

Он сделал несколько небольших шагов, в конце каждой дорожки чуть спотыкаясь, а Тим смотрел в основном на тень.

— Ждёшь, что я помогу тебе?

Ра'с пожал плечами, сцепляя пальцы за спиной.

— Больше я никого не вижу здесь. Я доверяю тебе, я прикован. Можешь освободить меня, можешь уйти — некому будет отдать приказ о поимке.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — механически отозвался Тим. И тут же исправился: — не в этом.

— Тем не менее. — Ра'с улыбался, глядя сверху вниз. — Я доверяю тебе и жду того же.

Тим пристально смотрел на гвоздь. Затем протянул ладонь и не без усилия вынул его из серой полосы.

— И зачем тебе это? — спросил он, не спеша возвращать голос Ра'су.

— Ты не согласишься на убийство своего брата. А в случае, если он так же, как и ты, обладает в определённой степени разрушительным потенциалом, мы должны найти способ его сдерживать. Пожалуйста. Эта безделушка — не орудие убийства, но она может нам помочь.

Тим долго смотрел на его ладонь.

Потом опустил в неё гвоздь — передал с диковинным рукопожатием, отталкиваясь от пола.

Он был не намного ниже.

— Не орудие убийства, — уточнил напоследок Тим.

Ра'с кивнул.

***

Они шли сюда довольно долго — вернее, сперва ехали на машине, и это был первый раз с того момента, как Тим попался Лиге, когда он покинул пределы комплекса. Он ловил пальцами горячий ветер, щурился солнцу. Удивительно — его тюрьма и правда стала его свободой, никто уже не разглядывал букву имени Его, никто не смотрел на бронзу его пальцев вместо глаз.

Солнце жгло, но для Тима это было ласковым материнским поцелуем. Он вырос с ним, этот свет дарил жизнь его полям, ему самому. Пастбищам, питавшим стада Даннума. Это был свет, что прорезал тьму однажды, и уже не покинул этот мир.

Внутреннее святилище со стороны казалось всего лишь очередной дюной — она и вовсе была меньше остальных, пожалуй. Небольшая узкая дверь с навесом от песка — вот и все признаки. Это даже не каменные руины, сияющие белизной в горящем зное пустыни — просто вход.

Не единственный, как оказалось.

Изнутри тоннель был выложен плотным, тяжёлым кирпичом, но прохлада шла не от него. За кладкой скрывалась сталь, и Тим это точно ощущал — эту прохладу на кончиках пальцев, когда он поднимал ладонь.

— Из чего святилище? — спросил он на очередном мудрёном витке.

Оно походило на лабиринт, и Тим запоминал повороты, конечно, но всё ещё не улавливал логику. Запирать здесь то, о чём они ничего не знают? Нет, это как раз имело смысл, но в таком случае: что ещё хранили эти тоннели? Полны ли они других странных существ и достояний Лиги?

— Особенный сплав, — пробормотал Ра'с — сам по себе артефакт. Тим притормозил и уставился ему в спину, пытаясь прикинуть — сколько же ему лет? Если он всегда был Головой Демона, то, должно быть, по крайней мере пара тысяч. В сравнении с десятью — ничто, но в отличие от Тима Ра'с все эти годы **жил**.

Впрочем, он мог не быть первым, но даже если бы ему было на самом деле столько, на сколько он выглядел — Тим всё равно годился бы ему в сыновья.

Он нагнал Ра'са, подстраивая свой шаг.

— С чего такая осторожность? Вы же даже не знаете его. У тебя есть основания думать, что он настолько опасен? Почему я не знаю?

— Не тараторь. — Ра'с перехватил его запястье. Слабо дёрнул, не морщась от лёгкой боли, которая неизбежно прошила его самого. — Если он не дал Даннуму проснуться без тебя, это значит, что он или не силён достаточно, чтобы проснуться сам, или ему нужна твоя неуязвимость. Ты мне сам об этом твердил, вообще-то. Или ты боишься собственного брата?

Тим рывком выдернул ладонь из сухих пальцев Ра'са.

— Идём.

Внутреннее святилище было больше похоже на военный полигон.

Тим не стал спрашивать — подготовились они, или это место выглядело так всегда; его интересовал только стоящий в центре зала куб. Оплавленная чёрная яшма будто вовсе не отражала свет — свет прожектора, направленного на дверь.

Тим знал точно: там, в этом каменном кармане, покоится его брат, ждущий его по сей день.

Ра'с стоял в стороне, тихо отдавая приказы.

Тим сложил детали воедино: отсутствие окон, узкие двери, слишком низкие, так что Ра'су, например, приходилось пригибаться, в то время как потолки уходили далеко наверх — лишь когда они остались совсем одни.

Нет, не полигон. Святилище было бункером.

Ра'с остановился рядом с ним, и Тим усмехнулся:

— Готов остаться с двумя объектами наедине?

Ра'с покачал головой.

— Мои люди — не расходники. Тебя не убить. Меня они отнесут к Ямам. Нечего терять.

Тим пожал плечами.

— Хочешь, чтобы артефакт уронил я?

— Не хочу.

— Не доверяешь...

Ра'с повернулся к нему всем телом, нахмурился. Высушенное пустынным ветром лицо прорезали морщины, делая его действительно старше на вид.

— Это _ты_ не доверяешь. — Тим не дрогнул, а Ра'с будто сразу же про него забыл. — Тоннельные выходы там, там, — указал он быстро, — и один прямо за нашими спинами.

Тим едва слышал. Все мысли сходились на чёрной яшме, на выбитых узорах, на замочных скважинах. Он кивал, тем не менее, и даже пытался одёрнуть себя — чем наградил Элохим Даннума, правда что? И всё же он дрожал от предвкушения.

Нашёл. Он сумел его найти, пусть даже не совсем он, пусть дорога сама привела его сюда, пусть.

Неисповедимы пути Господни.

Значит, так и должно было быть.

— Ты всё понял? — голос Ра'са выдернул его из раздумий.

— Да, — кивнул Тим.

Ра'с молча протянул ему связку ключей — из металла точь в точь как его пальцы. Бериллиевая (они узнали это вместе) бронза, отливающая синевой, по температуре не отличалась от ладони — ключи мягко легли в подставленную руку.

Прожектор стоял так, чтобы вышедший из саркофага отбрасывал тень чёткую и ясную — то, что надо, чтобы остановить его.

Саркофаг стоял на платформе. Тим сделал было шаг к лестнице, ведущей к двери, но Ра'с окликнул его.

Лицо его было искажено внутренней борьбой; и всё же Ра'с протянул немало удивлённому Тиму гвоздь.

Доверие или здравый смысл? Ра'с не сумел бы подойти достаточно быстро, случись непоправимое. Но и остановить Даннума сам теперь уже не сумел бы.

Тим кивнул и сомкнул пальцы на гвозде, крепко удерживая, чтобы не приковать себя самого, случайно обронив древний артефакт.

Один из ключей был больше других; что уж там, он был огромен — как и центральный замок. Каждый шаг по лестнице заставлял сердце биться чаще; каждый шаг приближал его к брату.

Они оба ждали слишком долго.

Тиму пришлось постараться, чтобы отвести взгляд от чёрной грани и посмотреть на связку в своих руках.

Двадцать замков поменьше окружали центральный, подобно ореолу, и Тим точно знал, какой ключ должен быть первым.

Остальные шли по кругу, и ни звука не раздавалось, пока Тим проворачивал их. О сам не заметил, как прокусил губу, предвкушение будоражило, подогревало кровь.

Наконец он повернул последний, невозможно большой ключ.

С громким щелчком замок открылся, и Тим сделал шаг назад.

Связка в его руке в мгновение ока начала ржаветь и осыпалась на пол. Выбитые на гранях узоры вспыхнули алым — будто в противовес синеве его пальцев, создавая равновесие, которым они с Даннумом были всегда, которым они должны были остаться.

Тим отступил ещё на шаг назад, помня самого себя после пробуждения: слепота и глухота, и воздух, слишком густой для неподвижных лёгких. Сам он хотя бы знал, что засыпает; Даннум, он был уверен, помнил лишь свою смерть.

Тим встал перед Ра'сом, неотрывно глядя на пылающие узоры, и долгих несколько минут ничего не происходило.

— Что-то не так, — севшим голосом произнёс Ра'с и положил ладонь на его плечо.

Тим молча дёрнулся, сбрасывая его руку, не отводя взгляда от куба.

А потом содрогнулась сама земля.

Глухое рычание раздалось из-за закрытой двери, и дрожь прошибла тело; вдалеке пошла трещиной особенно хрупкая стена. Прожектор покосился, и луч бил в стенку куба, но всё же не мог сравниться по яркости с символами.

— Уходим, — панически приказал Ра'с.

— Нет, — Тим сам не был уверен, чему именно говорит нет: попытке увести его или собственному страху. Он не знал, что стало с Даннумом, не мог бы. Но лишь теперь задумался о том, что тот мог стать тем, чего они боялись.

Первобытным ужасом, чудищем меж ветвей, напитанным человеческой ненавистью; противоположностью Тима.

Его балансом.

— Уходим! — повторил Ра'с, дёргая его за руку в сторону двери за их спинами, и Тим не желал видеть боли, отразившейся на лице Ра'са, Тим не желал видеть ничего вообще. Ра'с был терпелив, а Тим был слабее и тонкокостным, слишком лёгким, чтобы устоять, когда человек поблизости решил его спасти.

Спотыкаясь, Тим двинулся за ним, как во сне замечая приоткрывшийся саркофаг, осыпающийся с потолка камень, стальной хлопок двери в тоннель и скрежет поворачивающегося замка, и топот — свой и Ра'са, когда они уходили дальше по коридорам.

Ещё несколько дверей Ра'с закрыл за ними, а Тим мог думать лишь о том, что каждый шаг отдаляет его от брата, а следом — о том, что не может знать точно, что это его брат.

Он поверил Элохиму.

Но мог ли он знать?

Перед последней дверью он выдернул ладонь из пальцев Ра'са, твёрдо сказал:

— Нет.

Глаза Ра'са пылали яростью.

— Да, — ответил он и грубо толкнул Тима на солнечный свет.

Невдалеке стоял пустой внедорожник, и Ра'с быстро вбил код, блокируя дверь, затем снова толкнул Тима.

Он не хотел подчиняться, но земля содрогнулась опять, и страх взял верх.

Тим побежал к машине.


	10. 9. Ибо милосердие его не истощилось

Они ехали не меньше полутора часов, прежде чем Ра'с притормозил у пролеска с акациями и заглушил мотор.

Тим спрыгнул на песок следом за ним, и хотя за это время он успел успокоиться, сам Ра'с всю дорогу хранил молчание. Тим мог лишь догадываться о том, в какой ярости тот был, и не рисковал спрашивать, да и теперь лишь молча следовал за ним.

Отойдя ближе к акациям, но не дойдя до ветвей, Ра'с развернулся и достал из кармана гвоздь. Раньше, чем Тим успел бы отстраниться, если бы вообще собирался, он бросил гвоздь на его тень.

Тим похлопал себя по карманам, предсказуемо пустым. Не то чтобы он очень удивился самому факту, скорее тому, что вовсе не почувствовал, как Ра'с обчистил его карман. Или даже тому, что он вспомнил об этом.

Тот считал нужным уточнить:

— Это чтобы не рванул неизвестно куда, сломя голову.

Тим закатил глаза и сел на песок.

— Конечно, я же отличный водитель со стажем.

Ра'с промолчал, достал одно из хитроумных устройств для связи с Лигой и включил его.

Ответ последовал незамедлительно, и Тим узнал голос Пруденции.

— Это провал, — сообщил Ра'с.

Пруденция спокойно согласилась.

— Да, Голова.

— В каком состоянии сейчас… — Ра'с покосился на Тима и буквально выплюнул имя: — Даннум. Дай полный отчёт о событиях после нашего ухода.

— Растерян, полагаю. Двадцать две минуты он бушевал во внутреннем святилище, потом последовательно брал штурмом двери в тоннеле. Не в том, через который вы ушли. В среднем у него уходило четыре минуты на каждую дверь. Затем вырвался и начал движение по прямой со скоростью приблизительно сто пятьдесят километров в час. Мы получаем данные со спутников. На его пути нет штабов Лиги или ГОК.

— А Фонда? — уточнил Ра'с.

— Насколько нам известно, тоже.

— Держи меня в курсе.

— Да, Голова, — покорно отозвалась Пруденция, и Ра'с нажал кнопку отбоя.

Потом повернулся к Тиму, явно всё ещё разозлённый.

— Ты, — процедил он, указывая на него пальцем с тяжёлым перстнем. — Ты всё ещё думаешь, что твой брат в порядке? Что нам делать теперь? Зачем, по-твоему, твой бог создал _это_? Где он сам?

Тим невольно начал выходить из себя тоже.

— Пути господни неисповедимы, — прошипел он заученные по книгам слова, — и я сам не видел его, дай подумать, десять тысяч лет. А мой брат помнит лишь мою и свою смерть. Я бы посмотрел на тебя, проснись ты в каменном гробу чёрт знает где без единой догадки о том, что произошло. Зачем ты вообще меня увёл? Меня нельзя убить. Это нелепо, ты кого решил защитить?

Ра'с одёрнул манжеты и скрестил руки на груди, холодно глядя сверху вниз на Тима.

— Хочешь сказать, ты позволил бы ему умереть, навредив тебе достаточно? Ты уверен, что он оживёт? Или, может, ты уверен, что он не то самое единственное существо в мире, способное убить тебя? И не говори, что ты не испугался, я видел твои глаза. — Ра'с подошёл ближе и наклонился. Взгляд его был, как ни странно, не жестоким. Но жёстким. — В них был страх. Ты боялся _его_. Боялся своего брата. И если даже ты был в ужасе, назови хоть одну причину вновь верить тебе.

Тим глубоко вздохнул. Ещё раз. И ещё.

— У тебя нет выбора. Позволь мне осмотреть куб. Только я знаю язык, на котором сделаны надписи. Мне нужно попасть внутрь.

— Нет. Кроме того, Лига не справится сама с такой угрозой. Мне придётся воспользоваться поддержкой одной из ударных групп ГОК.

— Ра'с. — Тим поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг вперёд. На половине следующего невидимая цепь натянулась, и он упал на колени на краю собственной тени. — Ра'с, — повторил он. — Ты же сам понимаешь, что я твой ключ к ответам. Но я не смогу дать их, если ты будешь держать меня при себе. Пусти меня осмотреться. Прошу тебя. Мы же даже не знаем, что внутри.

Ра'с смотрел в ответ куда спокойнее, чем минутами ранее.

— Внутри был твой брат. И то, что он не убил никого, едва очнувшись — заслуга лишь моей предусмотрительности.

Тим моргнул и непроизвольно стиснул кулаки.

— Неужели ты не хочешь получить ответы? Из всего, что я узнал о тебе за это время, следует, что ценнее знания нет ничего. И ты позволишь вопросам остаться без ответа?

Ра'с молчал несколько долгих минут, сверля Тима взглядом. Тот спокойно смотрел в ответ, ожидая приговора или благословения. В конце концов Ра'с глухо выругался и протянул ему ладонь, помогая встать на ноги. Затем обошёл его и достал гвоздь из песка, чтобы спрятать его в карман.

— Мы возвращаемся в штаб для начала. Нужно посмотреть записи с камер и снимки со спутников, понять, куда твой брат движется.

Тим отряхнул песок с одежды и кивнул.

— Едем.

***

В штабе царила суматоха. Тени были полностью одеты в боевые облачения, двигались тихо и быстро. Нигде не было видно детей — наверняка их увезли ещё до начала операции.

Тим едва поспевал за размашистым шагом Ра'са. В небольшой комнатке, сплошь утыканной мониторами, Пруденция неотрывно записывала все изменения. Тим жадно смотрел на экран, выводящий последние снимки со спутников. Они менялись каждые тридцать секунд, и он мог видеть: Даннум и впрямь двигался с нечеловеческой скоростью. Однако же, даже Тим понимал, что Даннум не знал, куда именно бежит, несмотря на то, что траектория была прямой, как стрела.

На его пути лежали бескрайние пустыни Ирана, и это было благословением и проклятием одновременно. Едва ли было много шансов на то, что его паническая ярость смогла бы найти невинную жертву там, но и понимания, успокоения там найти Даннум бы не смог.

— Включи записи с камер, — приказал Ра'с, и Пруденция послушно вывела их на экран.

Тим посмотрел на другой монитор. Он сразу узнал себя и Ра'са — будто снова переживая то, как Ра'с импульсивно заслонил его собой. Это, наверное, было чем-то, свойственным бессменному лидеру — защита того, кто в его власти, даже если в защите он не нуждался.

Тим видел, как закрылась дверь за ними и как секундой позже открылась дверь в стенке куба.

И существо, вышедшее на свет прожектора, на его брата походило едва ли.

Камера не записывала звук, но крик боли, отчаяния и неизбывной _ярости_ Тим помнил слишком ясно, даже услышанный сквозь толщу стали.

Он смотрел, не отрываясь: у Даннума отросли волосы. Он весь был покрыт чёрными узорами. Разглядеть их пристально не получалось, потому что брат не прекращал двигаться, но при жизни его кожа была чиста.

Прожектор, кажется, делал только хуже, и Даннум заслонился от света, а потом зарычал вновь и достал клинок. Нет, на его поясе не было ножен, он достал его будто из воздуха, чёрный, не отражающий свет вовсе, как если бы сама тень обрела объём — и в мгновение ока оказался у подпорки, ударил по ней, что есть сил.

Картинка стала мутнее, но то был не единственный источник света, хотя сам куб теперь скорее покоился в тени.

Ударив раз, Даннум более не мог остановиться — как было и при жизни. В Святилище не так много можно было разрушить, и Даннум просто брался за всё, что попадалось под руку. Парочка камер, полки, светильники, стол вдалеке, пустой шкаф из-под снаряжения. Неудивительно, что очень скоро он добрался до двери. Казалось, он выбрал первую попавшуюся, не думая о том, куда она ведёт.

У Тима по спине пробежал холодок, когда он увидел, какую ощутимую вмятину в толстой стальной двери оставил первый бросок Даннума.

Тим такого не видел никогда.

— Ты говорил мне, что это лучший человек на земле, — заметил Ра'с, но в его интонациях не было упрёка или обвинения. Скорее сочувствие.

— Я всё ещё верю в это, — кивнул Тим. — Но, кажется, ему самому нужно напомнить, кто он.


	11. 10. Опояшьтесь каждый мечом своим

Ра'с согласился вернуться в Святилище лишь спустя пару дней.

Внутри почти не было света, и хотя они шли не тем путём, которым Даннум уходил, было всё равно довольно жутко. Будто это место осквернили, подвергли сомнению саму его идею — безопасность.

Теперь Святилище казалось опасным само по себе.

Тим покорно держался за Ра'сом, потому что ему был нужен союзник, а не надзиратель. Тим точно знал, что Ра'с может быть его союзником, но момент был хрупкий, и обращаться с ним стоило бережно.

Ра'с остановился у двери и пристально огляделся, подсвечивая ярким фонарём участки, скрытые теперь в тени.

Тим знал и то, что Пруденция наблюдает за ними с камер прямо сейчас. Он сделал шаг лишь тогда, когда вперёд шагнул Ра'с. А когда тот спустя несколько минут поисков в зале взмахнул рукой — дёрнулся к кубу.

Ржавый порошок у двери был раскатан слоем — явно ей самой при открытии. Слой, впрочем, не был ровным: Тиму казалось, что он может видеть следы босых ног, но на деле это был просто бардак, и он старался не тешить себя иллюзиями. Тим щёлкнул кнопкой фонаря, который до того не было нужды включить, и посветил себе, прежде чем сделать шаг внутрь куба под внимательным, настороженным взглядом Ра'са.

Первым делом луч света выхватил из темноты цепи. Сразу после — каменный саркофаг.

Крышка саркофага покоилась рядом, разбитая на две части. Тим подошёл ближе и присел, осторожно коснулся цепей. Они были порваны, звенья в палец Тима толщиной в местах разрыва будто искорёжило страшной силой. Он встал и подошёл совсем близко к саркофагу, заглянул внутрь.

Ничего особенного, относительно гладкие стенки, ничего мягкого, ничего, напоминающего о брате. Просто гроб, безликий и пустой.

Тим осмотрел углы и наконец взглянул на стены и потолок. Места здесь было — всего ничего, и в основном узоры повторяли те, что были снаружи — чужие и незнакомые в своей массе.

Но на дальней стене выделялась одна надпись, сделанная на родном для них с братом языке.

«И после смерти буду возрождён в своей могиле».

Сердце Тима забилось чаще.

Он даже ощупал выбитые в камне знаки, едва не обнюхал — а потом изучил стены снова, осмотрел всё до последнего уголка.

Более ничего знакомого или хотя бы прозрачного он не нашёл.

Ра'с терпеливо ждал в самой двери, так что Тим, задумавшись, вылетевший наружу, едва не дёрнулся в сторону от него.

— Нужно сделать фотографии, — сказал Тим, перебивая уже открывшего было рот Ра'са.

Тот нахмурился, пробормотал что-то о дикарских замашках и уточнил:

— Что ты узнал?

— Если Даннум умрёт, он возродится в кубе.

— А как его убить, там часом не сказано? — саркастично поинтересовался Ра'с.

Тиму захотелось его несильно ударить, и он понимал, что это скорее от радости, чем от раздражения.

Они всё ещё могли вернуть Даннума, даже если это обещало быть непростым делом.

По крайней мере, он вернулся бы не в моменте собственной смерти, и это обнадёживало.

Больше надеяться Тиму было не на что.

***

— Будешь просить о помощи ГОК? — спросил Тим на следующее утро за завтраком.

Совместные трапезы стали в какой-то мере традицией их общения с Ра'сом. Тот покачал головой, промокнул губы салфеткой и уперся локтями в стол, сцепляя пальцы в замок.

— У них не хватит ресурсов. Кроме того, люди ГОК ценны. Не меньше, чем моя Лига.

Он замолчал, и Тим рискнул не то чтобы надавить, скорее направить.

— Тогда что ты будешь делать?

Ра'с помолчал ещё немного, будто не слыша его вопрос, и Тим уже решил, что тот вовсе не ответит, когда Ра'с снова заговорил:

— Думаю, пришло время для новой совместной операции с Фондом. Нам нужны их ресурсы. Они могут обеспечить условия сдерживания.

Тим неверяще уставился на него. Потом встал, едва не роняя стул, уперся обтянутыми кожей перчаток ладонями в стол.

— Но они же. Они же живодёры. И к ним не подобраться потом!

Ра'с покачал головой.

— В сущности, они не так уж сильно отличаются от нас. А проблему того, как к ним подобраться, мы решим тогда, когда будет, зачем это делать. К тому же, — Ра'с вздохнул и потёр виски, — ты бы хотел открывать охоту на своего брата? Я не могу жертвовать своими людьми. Проще сделать грязную работу руками Фонда.

Тим начал нервно мерять шагами комнату.

— Но мы. Мы что, позволим им просто изучать его? Ловить, убивать, снова ловить?

— Тим, — мягко, но веско обронил Ра'с. — Сядь. — Тим послушно сел на отодвинутый стул. — У нас есть рычаги давления на Фонд. Но с нынешней задачей сами мы не справимся. Ты поможешь разобраться, как лучше передать им куб?

Тим слепо уставился на свои ладони. Стянул перчатки, прочесал растрепавшиеся волосы пальцами. Это успокаивало — видеть синеву суставов, напоминать самому себе, что он не человек больше. А брат — тем более.

Как-нибудь они справятся с человеческим заточением.

— Да. Ладно, хорошо, — кивнул он.

Ра'с улыбнулся.

***

— Нет, — сказал Тим, — не нужно перевозить куб в пустое Святилище.

— Мы хотели бы сохранить его, а не сдавать местоположение Фонду на блюдечке.

Ра'с с интересом слушал спор Тима с Пруденцией. Тим всплеснул руками.

— Это убежище уже сдано Даннуму. А что, если он решит вернуться? Тогда потеряете оба. Лиге в том Святилище всё равно больше нет места.

Пруденция ещё немного посверлила его взглядом, затем повернулась к Ра'су, бессильно прося:

— Голова…

Ра'с явно пытался сдержать улыбку.

— Тим прав, Пруденция. Нам лучше сделать, как он говорит.

Пруденция незамедлительно опустила взгляд и кивнула.

— Да, Голова.

***

Тиму было ужасно интересно, как выглядели переговоры Лиги и Фонда, но этого не знали даже опытные и преданные Тени; тем более не был свидетелем сам Тим.

Скрытность была основой безопасности, как ни крути: Тима Фонду вовсе не стоило показывать. Этот вопрос целиком и полностью был в ведении Ра'са — опытного дипломата и бессменного лидера Лиги Теней.

Опыт, судя по всему, как и дипломатические связи, в ходе которых он был обретён, лежали в основе успеха такого рода операций. Всё прошло гладко, без сучка и задоринки.

Мобильная оперативная группа Фонда приехала на место и вела себя удивительно корректно как для тех варваров, которых Тим видел в отчётах и записях Лиги; они быстро и тихо погрузили куб в бронированный грузовик и уехали. Даже не попытались обыскать Святилище, лишь взяли оставленную специально для них на ящике у входа крайне урезанную версию обнаружения куба и событий, приведших к тому, что Даннум теперь был в бегах.

После этого им оставалось лишь ждать и следить.

Тим сам сумел обнаружить местоположение Зоны содержания, в которую Фонд повёз куб. Когда он поделился находкой с Ра'сом, то — он поклясться был готов — в глазах того мелькнуло удивление пополам с уважением.

Вслух Ра'с сдержанно сказал:

— Хорошая работа. Кажется, у тебя неплохо выходит находить общий язык с машинами.

И впрямь — разобраться было непросто, но Тиму нравились компьютеры и спутники. С ними было проще, чем с людьми, и они не умирали от его касаний.

Тим узнал, всё что мог, и приготовился ждать.

Он не был удивлён, когда ожидание затянулось.


	12. 11. И конец их несчастнейшего ожидания

Спустя три года Лига стала его домом.

За эти же три года он понял, что более не растёт; навеки замерший телом в шестнадцати, как насекомое в смоле, он взрослел лишь разумом.

Имаг вытянулась, росла не по дням, а по часам, и вскоре почти догнала невысокого Тима. Из малышки она превратилась в юную Тень, гибкую, неслышную, и младший брат стремительно догонял её.

Три года — это и для смертного было бы слишком много. За это время Тим успел выучиться — и с его памятью обучение, кажется, было таким простым. Новые языки он запоминал всё быстрее — просто помня старые. Не так уж много различий было внутри групп.

Драться его учил сам Ра'с. Не только он, конечно: тренировался Тим и с Пруденцией, и с другими Тенями, но более Ра'с не занимался ни с кем. Он рассказывал Тиму о старых, давно забытых миром техниках, помогал тянуться и приводить в порядок собственный разум. Это было не так уж просто, а благовония и песни вовсе раздражали его, но обучение приносило свои плоды.

Возможно, неуязвимость служила ему плохую службу, но Тим не оглядывался на неудачи, шёл напролом.

Даже если это было ошибкой… Ра'с говорил, что нужно использовать свои преимущества.

Его преимуществом было бессмертие. Не просто бессмертие — умение возвращать урон нападающему.

Тим не подставлял другую щёку, он бил в ответ.

Мир изменился совершенно неузнаваемо. Страны состязались между собой по части технологий, и Тиму это было только на руку: языки программирования не слишком-то отличались от обычных. Не хватало практики, но он предпочитал слушать Ра'са и не пытаться экспериментировать из убежища, где сам же находился.

Изредка Тим заходил к нему в лабораторию.

Белые мыши, пышные кусты; Ра'с проверял собственноручно созданные лекарства, и хотя Тима не устраивало то, что кто-то погибал, он не мог отрицать пользы новых прививок, значимости его помощи.

Ра'с был талантливым химиком — и то неудивительно, Тим, будь он хотя бы вполовину столь же опытен на этой земле, знал бы едва ли не больше. Хотелось быть о себе высокого мнения.

Мир открылся ему — обладающему доступом к базам Лиги, возможностью у неё учиться и даже пользоваться разрастающейся с каждым днём Сетью. Ежедневно утро начиналось с медитации в одиночестве или с Ра'сом, затем — изнурительная тренировка, обычно с Пруденцией, следом — завтрак. В течение дня Тим был предоставлен самому себе. Он ни минуты не терял зря в ожидании хоть какого-то знака о том, где сейчас Даннум.

Три года назад, вздумай кто выпустить его не то что на другой материк — хоть бы и в Багдад среди бела дня — он бы сдал себя с потрохами в первые же минуты.

Теперь — помимо того, что он понимал, как нынче выглядит мир — он знал и тонкости. Акценты, полутона, умение заигрывать и дразнить — всё это взрастил в нём Ра'с.

Казалось, будто тот Тима готовил. Быть может, так оно и было.

Потому что когда спустя три года Даннум объявился на радарах — только Ра'с мог его найти.

И только Тим — остановить.

Трудно было понять, заметал ли он свои следы, или не оставлял их, был ли его путь хаосом или поиском? Лига не нашла ничего похожего на кровавый след за ним, но этого было мало, чтобы решить, что брат успокоился.

Искал ли Даннум его?

Его поиски должны были быть настолько труднее, ведь даже у Тима было направление. Направление — и помощь.

Не было ни дня, чтобы Тим не думал о том, где и как сейчас его брат. Оставаться спокойным было невозможно трудно, тело пело, сердце требовало отправиться на поиски немедленно, но он знал, что и теперь — не время.

По большому счёту, он бы рискнул и влез в систему Фонда сам, если бы Ра'с лично не занимался перехватом их сообщений.

Когда долгожданный день наконец наступил, Даннума поймали на границе Тибета и Непала, неподалёку от национального парка Аннапурны. Снежные шапки ярко сияли на снимках со спутников, и разглядеть что-либо, кроме бескрайних вершин было почти невозможно.

Сухие строчки отчёта не говорили толком ничего, но и их Тиму было не по себе читать: брата буквально загнали в каменный капкан горных хребтов. Потребовалось две минуты непрерывного расстрела из штурмовых винтовок и четыре осколочных гранаты, чтобы умертвить его, вынуждая возрождаться в саркофаге.

Тим мог лишь представлять, как больно и страшно это было.

Он не находил себе места несколько часов, пока Ра'с не вернулся вечером, и тогда Тим не стал терять больше время. Едва услышав, что Ра'с пришёл, он почти бегом устремился в трапезную.

Перед Ра'сом были только чашка кофе с шафраном и кофейник. Увидев Тима, он допил, налил ещё и подтолкнул кофе к уже отодвигающему стул Тиму.

Первым говорить Ра'с явно не планировал. Тим сжал чашку и глубоко вдохнул.

— Итак, Даннум у Фонда.

Ра'с кивнул, серьёзно и сосредоточенно.

— Всё верно. Они уже обновили условия содержания.

Тим вдохнул снова.

— А что будем делать **мы**?

Ра'с откинулся на спинку стула.

— Мне кажется, ты пришёл ко мне не за вопросами. Не так ли?

Тим хмуро посмотрел на него поверх кофе.

— Я отправлюсь за ним.

— Конечно же, — согласился Ра'с.

Тим прищурился, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— И ты не станешь меня останавливать?

— Зачем же.

Ра'с забрал чашку из его пальцев и глотнул. Со стуком поставил на стол. Тим вовсе забыл про неё, глядя только на Ра'са.

— Может быть, ещё и поможешь?

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

От Тима не укрылось, как дрогнули уголки его губ в попытке сдержать улыбку.

Теперь уже он откинулся на стуле, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Потому что ты как-то в этом замешан, так ведь.

Ра'с улыбнулся уже открыто.

— Во главе Фонда стоит совет О5. В него входят тринадцать человек, личности которых засекречены даже для остальных членов совета. Было бы довольно глупо не воспользоваться этим, когда живёшь на земле так долго, не находишь?

Тим снова выругался на родном языке, и по вскинутым бровям Ра'са можно было даже решить, что он прекрасно понял, что это значило приблизительно «старый козёл».

— И сколько же членов совета ты заменил?

Ра'с постучал пальцами по столешнице и посерьёзнел.

— Достаточно.

Не понять было, ответ это или указание сменить тему.

Тим нахмурился тоже и подался вперёд, упираясь локтями в стол.

— Так и, — не собирался отступать он, — что мы будем делать?

Ра'с смягчился и улыбнулся снова.

— Отдадим тебя Фонду, конечно же.

***

Всё несколько осложнялось тем, что три года назад Фонд переместил куб на другой материк. По большому счёту — на другой конец земного шара. В этом была логика, конечно же, но сам факт стал досадной помехой, вынуждающей Тима отправиться довольно далеко от Лиги.

И одним делом было смотреть на снимки со спутников, фотографии с самолётов, изучать историю гражданской и военной авиации — словом, делать всё, что Тим мог, находясь в золотой клетке Лиги; и совсем другим — лететь самому.

Ра'с отправлялся с ним — вряд ли из недоверия, скорее из чувства долга и вечной своей заботы о безопасности.

Его заслугой было то, что никто не требовал от Тима снять перчатки. А также то, что у него был полный комплект документов на имя Тимоти Джексона Дрейка (полное имя он придумал давным-давно, ещё когда закопался в историю Старого и Нового Света), согласно которым, между прочим, Анри Дюкард приходился ему законным опекуном.

Ра'с объяснял это тем, что так меньше вопросов будет к самому Тиму — и к его юному виду. Тиму было плевать, он был слишком взволнован даже для шуток о том, что Ра'с и впрямь обеспечил ему опеку на последние три года.

Букву имени Его легко прятал грим.

Самолёт мягко оторвался от земли, и для Тима — сколько бы ему ни было лет — ощущение полёта было совсем новым. Вернее, оно разительно отличалось от чувства, с которым он летал меж ветвей. Эти невесомость, давление, вжавшее его в кресло — они были слишком чудесными. Земля внизу так быстро отдалялась.

Это значило лишь то, что очень скоро он доберётся до брата.

Всё время, что они были с Ра'сом наедине, они обсуждали план действий.

— Фонд любопытен до жестокости, — говорил он. — Они ни за что не упустят возможности заполучить тебя. А получив — изучить от и до. К счастью, они не смогут причинить тебе вреда. Но попав к ним, ты уже не выберешься так легко. Следует соблюдать осторожность. Вызвать их доверие.

— Разве ты не можешь просто приказать им отвести меня к саркофагу?

Тим и сам понимал, что нет. Но хотелось услышать чёткий и ясный ответ от Ра'са. Тот покачал головой.

— Сотрудники Фонда — параноики все до единого. Это похвально. Но нам не на руку. Безосновательные приказы сотрудника любого уровня вызовут подозрения и послужат поводом для внутреннего расследования. Не будем рисковать без нужды. Но я буду следить за исследованиями — на случай если у них не хватит ума сложить два и два и понять, что вы связаны.

Тим задумчиво кивнул, разглядывая документы.

— И как мне туда попасть?

Ра'с пожал плечами.

— Быть собой. — В ответ на скептичный взгляд Тима он фыркнул. — Серьёзно, ты думаешь, они не заметят потенциальный объект, расхаживающий по улицам мегаполиса?

Тим не знал, вообще-то.

— Что там будет происходить. Расскажи мне.

— Полагаю, тебе лучше всего будет нарваться на неприятности. В каждом полицейском департаменте у них есть если не сотрудник, то связной, которому платят за сообщения о подозрительных делах. Если тебя арестуют, то Фонд заберёт тебя в течение нескольких часов. А там, — Ра'с заговорщицки подмигнул, и это было так странно видеть, что Тим невольно поёжился, — просто будь паинькой. Тебя допросят, отведут в камеру. Будут спрашивать о символе и руках — не говори ничего. Само собой, про Лигу и ГОК — тоже. И о том, что твой брат у них — молчи. Ты всё помнишь, чёрт возьми, мы обсуждали это сотню раз?

Тим кивнул.

— Не позволяй им тянуть, Ра'с.

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах. И ещё, Тим…

— Да?

— Назовись Каином.

***

Нью-Йорк был ужасающе огромен.

Они разделились ещё в аэропорту, и вещи Тима — документы в том числе — остались у Ра'са.

При Тиме не было даже телефона. Только немного денег.

Он был одет весьма близко к тому, в каком виде его схватила сама Лига. Вернее — к одежде, оставленной им на крыше музея. С поправкой на попытки выдать его за подростка.

Простые кеды, тонкие чёрные джинсы и белая рубашка, поверх которой — чёрная же накидка с капюшоном и высоким воротником. Просторная, скрадывающая силуэт и почти провокативная.

У Тима было достаточно времени — нужно было дождаться темноты и добраться до окраин — так что часть пути он прошёл пешком, с любопытством разглядывая город и людей в нём.

Никого здесь не смущало ни то, что он из осторожности не снимал капюшон, хотя грим оставался на его лице, ни перчатки — несмотря на отголоски зноя, знаменующего приближение лета.

Тиму было бы весьма прохладно в Нью-Йорке, вообще-то, если бы не эта многослойная одежда.

Он не заботился ни о чём сейчас, и это было странное ощущение — идти, не таясь, почти демонстративно. Он даже спустился в метро, и всем было плевать.

Чем ближе был закат, тем ярче вскипали азарт и предвкушение.

Можно было бы сразу прилететь в аэропорт имени Кеннеди или в Ла Гуардия, но нужно было запутать следы — просто на всякий случай.

К вечеру Тим добрался до Куинса.

Он зашёл перекусить в одну из забегаловок — ту, что была почище, но не в еде было дело. Всё, что он мог попробовать здесь — сладкая газировка. Наверняка она была очень вредной (и очень вкусной тоже, что уж тут говорить), но Тима больше интересовала уборная.

Там он долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, не узнавая без знака на лбу. Он вообще не слишком часто себя разглядывал. Из зеркала хмурился, пожалуй, сверх меры усталый мальчишка, бледноватый, особенно для того, кто три года жил в Ираке. Синие глаза, чёрные волосы, упрямые губы.

В этой одежде он сошёл бы за обыкновенного американского подростка.

Но его детство закончилось давным-давно: в день их с братом смерти.

Тим намочил кусок туалетной бумаги и долго, старательно и неумело стирал грим.

Официантка за стойкой не посмотрела на него, когда он выходил, зато слегка нетрезвый мужчина у входа уставился на него с интересом. Десять тысяч лет назад быть другим значило быть изгоем. Теперь каждый первый был другим, и чтобы привлечь внимание Тиму недостаточно было оставаться собой — невысоким и тонким. Нужно было отличаться разительно. Он стянул перчатки и бросил их в урну у дайнера.

На улице было совсем темно.

И не очень-то людно, вообще-то. Тим прошёл мимо круглосуточной прачечной. Под ноги попалась помятая алюминиевая банка, и он едва не споткнулся — а потом начал пинать её перед собой. Кто-то высунулся из окна и заорал на него, но Тим показал в сторону окна средний палец.

Даже металл вместо кожи никого не смущал.

Ему «повезло» лишь спустя пару часов — возле одного из баров. Впрочем, даже тогда пришлось нарваться. Это было как раз-таки проще некуда: всё, что случилось с ним, не смогло искоренить саму его суть. То, что делали он и брат.

Защищали людей.

Сперва Тим услышал испуганный женский голос, потом вскрик и нестройный грубый смех. Он пошёл на звук. В подворотне за баром несколько крупных мужчин зажали девушку. У одного был нож. По-видимому, они собирались её ограбить, а потом сумочки оказалось мало.

— Эй! — окликнул их Тим.

— Иди, куда шёл, — огрызнулся один из мужчин, не глядя.

Тим сощурился. Ну уж нет.

Бить в полную силу, не заботясь о том, чтобы не навредить сопернику сверх меры, было здорово. Тим с наслаждением прислушался к хрусту под костяшками. У бериллиевой бронзы было одно неоспоримое преимущество рядом с живыми руками — такой удар непросто было выдержать.

Когда-то очень давно, в тот злосчастный день Тима пугало то, что он видел. Как расцветали раны на теле того, кто пытался пронзить его.

Теперь это зрелище пьянило.

Нож вонзился в его живот, Тим широко улыбнулся, кладя ладони поверх пальцев бьющего, и потянул его руки, вспарывая свою — нет, только чужую плоть.

Было больно.

Это ничего; ведь им было куда больнее.

Когда всё было кончено, девушки уже не было рядом.

Тим надеялся, что она вызовет полицию, и, конечно же, его надежды оправдались.

Он с удовольствием поднял руки, когда позади замерцали проблесковые маячки. Каждый шаг приближал его к Даннуму — даже если этот шаг был обратно в клетку.


	13. 12. Дома их полны обмана

— Имя?

— Каин. — Тим с интересом разглядывал наручники на своих запястьях. Человек напротив не торопился записывать, и Тим поднял голову, когда пауза затянулась. Полицейский смотрел на него, вскинув брови, и ждал, по видимости, иного ответа. — Сэр?

Губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Тиму было неоправданно весело. Люди были так предсказуемы — для него самого и для мастера интриги, незримо стоящего за его спиной.

— Напиши-ка сам, малой.

Тим взял протянутую ручку и почти застенчиво опустил взгляд на лист бумаги. Он не заботился об удобстве, поднимая обе тесно скованные руки, отмечая краем глаза, как полицейский пялится, а потом невозмутимо положил ладонь на бумагу. Та истлела в считанные секунды, потемнела и рассыпалась в пыль.

Ножки стула скрипнули по полу. Пластик. Иначе и с ним можно было бы развлечься. Полицейский смотрел на пепел широко распахнутыми глазами, рука дёрнулась к кобуре, но не более.

— Сэр? — снова спросил Тим с плохо скрытым ехидством.

— До утра подождёт, — пробормотал коп. — Пусть кто-то другой с этим дерьмом разбирается.

На пути к клетке в поле зрения он подтолкнул остановившегося под камерой наблюдения Тима в спину, и зашипел от боли. Тим с трудом удержался от того, чтобы камере подмигнуть, и покорно отправился за решётку.

Он точно знал, что ждать осталось недолго.

***

Небо в окне за спиной полицейского едва окрасилось в грязно-розовый, когда двери участка распахнулись перед людьми в камуфляже и тяжёлой разгрузке. Не самый храбрый коп опрокинул на себя кружку с кофе, поднимаясь, как только к нему подошёл чуть более легко одетый человек.

Рядом с Тимом спал какой-то приблудный воришка, и он даже не проснулся, только тяжело завозился во сне, едва не падая со скамьи.

Тим не слышал, о чём человек говорил с офицером, но догадывался. Он искоса наблюдал, как полицейский отдал ключи от камеры и наручников, и терпеливо ждал, пока его выпустят, чтобы увести в клетку куда надёжнее, спрятать за стенами куда прочнее.

Он не спешил, впрочем, просто играл свою роль: поднялся, когда его дёрнули за плечо, наставив дуло, покорно шагнул, когда его толкнули в спину.

Эти люди не шипели и не ворчали, они были опаснее на порядок и куда выносливей. Тим не мог не пытаться разглядеть их снаряжение — похожее на чёрные костюмы ГОК, но массивнее, лишающее их быстроты и гибкости.

В фургоне без номеров на его голову одели плотный чёрный мешок, но Тим запоминал повороты не чтобы понимать, куда его везут, скорее рефлекторно.

Он и так знал точку назначения. Зона 17.

И потому удивился довольно сильно, когда понял, что едет не туда.

Это произошло не сразу, конечно же — слепой путь через коридоры в белую комнату с ярким светом, с человеком в белом халате, под рубашкой которого явно был бронежилет.

Тим знал о Фонде многое, слишком многое, но не мог понять этого — посылать учёного говорить с ним? Так безрассудно. Он мог иметь какие угодно намерения, на его месте могла быть жестокая машина убийства, и всё же человек напротив сидел бы в одном бронежилете под рубашкой, спокойный и безразличный к собственной судьбе.

Доктор щёлкнул кнопкой, включая запись.

Тим опустился на стул, терпеливо подождал, пока перемычку наручников пропустят через кольцо в столе. Помолчал. В этом безжалостном свете было почти не видно, что сочленения суставов чуть сияли.

— Вы осознаёте себя?

Тиму захотелось рассмеяться, но на самом деле ему было не до смеха. Ра'с не предупреждал о таком — это небольшое, судя по расстоянию от машины до комнаты, здание; беседа с доктором. Тим знал о Зоне 17, но это не была она. У него не было причин сомневаться в Ра'се, но всё же ему было неуютно.

— Не хуже, чем вы сами, полагаю.

— Что вы такое?

Тим звякнул цепочкой по кольцу.

— Пленник.

— Приносим извинения, — бесстрастно отозвался доктор.

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Тим в ответ. — Где я?

— Там, где вы никому не причините вреда.

Тим рассмеялся, и тут же мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху за это.

— Мне, — поправился он, пытаясь дышать через нос, — не нужно причинять вред. Вы сами это сделаете. — На докторе не было бейджа, и Тим наклонился чуть ниже, хищно вдыхая. Охота всегда была прерогативой Даннума, но удержаться было так трудно. Тим еле успел остановить себя от давления, от вопроса, подстёгнутый равно азартом и страхом неизведанного. Он выпрямился и положил ладони на стол, расслабляя пальцы. Играя роль. — Как вас зовут? — миролюбиво поинтересовался он.

— Доктор Джейкобсон. А вас? — немедленно зацепился собеседник.

Он звучал так спокойно и обыденно, что будь на месте Тима кто-то попроще, он назвал бы собственное имя.

Но Тим был собой.

— Каин.

— Что ж, — без паузы отметил Джейкобсон, — объект семьдесят…

— Каин, — жёстко поправил Тим.

Доктор смотрел спокойно, но в воздухе запахло злостью и напряжением. Тим удовлетворённо вытянулся на неудобном стуле, ожидая продолжения. Джейкобсон был скуп на глупые вопросы. Скуп на интригу. Ничего общего с Ра'сом или Лигой в целом.

— Ваше последнее воспоминание? — он проигнорировал обращение, следуя, видимо, протоколу? Неважно.

— Меня пытаются убить.

— Это воспоминание?

Кажется, насчёт глупых вопросов Тим погорячился.

— Да, — терпеливо уточнил он. — Трое не самых приятных юношей, тёмная подворотня. Было довольно болезненно, вообще-то. Полагаю, они не выжили.

Джейкобсон кивнул, делая заметки в блокноте.

— Что с вашими руками?

Тим ждал этого вопроса, и теперь удивлённо уставился на свои ладони. Покрутил ими, насколько позволяли наручники. Сжал и распахнул веером пальцы. По суставам пробежали синие всполохи.

— Не знаю.

— В каком смысле не знаете?

— Они всегда такими были.

Ложь. Самая простая из тех, что пришла в голову ему и Ра'су. Сложные подробные легенды опасны, куда проще просто прикинуться блаженным.

— Вы знаете, из какого материала они сделаны?

Тим пожал плечами.

— Не имею представления.

Хотелось спросить, как долго его собираются держать здесь, но он и так довольно уже выбился из роли озарённого благодатью и богом поцелованного проклятого и раскаявшегося братца.

Карандаш скрипел по бумаге.

— Сколько вам лет?

— Порядка десяти тысяч, полагаю.

— Где вы родились?

Тим мягко улыбнулся и назвал племя. На родном языке, конечно же. Скрип ненадолго стих, когда Джейкобсон остановил на нём взгляд.

— Что означает символ на вашем лбу?

А вот этот жест они отработали со всем тщанием. Тим дёрнул рукой к лицу, неизбежно ударяя второй о стол, и растерянно зашипел, склоняясь и потирая лоб. Испуг сегодня получался преотлично, просто потому что он не знал, куда попал точно, и почему с ним говорят _здесь_.

— Не. Не знаю.

Тим знал, что это звучит фальшиво, но настоящим должен был быть только испуг.

— Вы имеете цели по нанесению вреда или уничтожению мира в том виде, в каком он существует сейчас.

Тиму всех усилий стоило не спросить: вы серьёзно?

Вместо этого он устало усмехнулся и потёр лоб ещё раз.

— Я просто живу.

Ножки стула металлически скрипнули о пол, но в звуке не было раздражения.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, об… Каин.

Тим просто пытался не улыбаться ему в спину во все тридцать два.

Тот повёлся?

***

Почти две недели Тима всего лишь рутинно допрашивали.

Его старались изучить — всесторонне, как Ра'с и говорил: пытались взять образцы крови, волос, кожи, наблюдали днём и ночью (успешно притворяясь, он тем не менее не засыпал до конца никогда — по устоявшейся привычке). На все вопросы он отвечал охотно и вежливо, и его расположение помогало изображать потрясающие невежество и неосведомлённость о делах Фонда.

В чём-то Фонд был чудовищно хорош. Они и впрямь подошли к его изучению со всем тщанием, но у них очевидно не хватало не то чтобы критичности… критичности было с избытком.

И доверчивости, как ни странно, тоже.

Тим всё не мог понять: неужели им не попадался никто настолько хитроумный, чтобы не сдать себя с потрохами в первую же пару недель?

Так или иначе, вскоре его направили в Зону 17, как Ра'с и предсказывал.

Зона содержания не представляющих опасности гуманоидных объектов.

Ещё три недели он провёл в камере: видеонаблюдение в каждом углу, но мягкая постель, трёхразовый паёк и непрозрачные стены. К концу первой недели Тим попросил книгу, долго и муторно извиняясь, и получил её незамедлительно. Было что-то невозможно ироничное в том, что ему принесли историю о Тиме Талере и его проданном смехе. Если бы Ра'с ставил иронию выше безопасности мира и собственного любопытства, Тим решил бы, что он как-то повлиял на выбор.

Статистика и теория вероятности вызывали больше доверия.

Раз в два дня с ним говорили доктора — в общей сложности Тим пока насчитал их пятеро. Две женщины, трое мужчин. Все предельно корректны, но у одной под воротничком блеснула тонкая серебряная цепочка, и Тим зацепился за это.

Металлические пальцы перебором простучали по столу; его больше не сковывали, и он был пай-мальчиком, примерным и доброжелательным.

— У вас есть братья?

— Прошу прощения?

Тим улыбнулся, всем видом изображая смущение. На деле его не волновала её семья; он знал, что там, где она не поймёт — наблюдатели, тихие и навязчивые, запишут.

_Братья_.

— Простите. Глупый вопрос. О чём мы говорили?

Эбби — доктор Саммерс — нахмурилась, но послушно напомнила:

— Вы перечисляли языки, которыми владеете свободно.

О, их было много. И конечно же, Тим не забывал.

Он ещё раз пробежался пальцами по металлу и продолжил.

***

Быт в Фонде был утомительно однообразным.

Тим не мог тренироваться — им не стоило знать, насколько он преуспел в боевых искусствах. Тим не мог получить даже немного солнечного света — вместо этого его раз в неделю отводили в комнату с ультрафиолетовыми лампами. Там он видел других своих несчастных «собратьев». Голубоглазая блондинка-фотограф. Глухонемой мужчина с узором шрамов на животе. Этот выглядел таким… привычным. Будто когда-то давно Тим знал его, но теперь забыл. Когда-то, когда сам он был юным. Был человеком, пусть и немного сильнее них.

Ожидание было мучительным. Не само по себе, вовсе нет — просто всё это время он был в лагере чужаков по большому счёту. Тим сроднился с Лигой. Он привык к Ра'су, Пруденции, и остаться совершенно одному теперь было трудно. Он справлялся, тем не менее, и его терпение было вознаграждено спустя долгих семь месяцев.

Фонд начал с малого.

Тим знал, что в этой Зоне содержания находятся те, кто мыслит, как человек, и не представляет большой опасности. Он даже знал уже, что блондинка-фотограф имеет доступ в интернет и относительную свободу перемещения.

Вообще-то, он не ожидал, что ему тоже позволят свободно гулять внутри Зоны.

Удивительный поворот событий нашёл объяснение буквально спустя неделю.

Тим знал о Фонде многое. И всё же — он жил с Лигой, а не содержался в ней. И потому ему в голову не пришло, что Фонд может просто найти ему полезное применение.

Они захотели сохранить свою базу данных в его голове. Тим был уверен, что изначально идея была Ра'са, но ещё больше он был уверен в том, что выбрал верную тактику: не показывать ничего сверхчеловеческого, кроме ума. Не ума даже. Памяти.

Это было удобно, потому что всё, что выходило за рамки, Тим пусть и с трудом, но мог игнорировать. Вред всё равно обращался на того, кто нажимал кнопку, так что было не трудно.

Конечно же, на предложение обедать в общей столовой он отозвался умеренно радостным согласием. Конечно же, когда ему предложили стать самоходным банком данных, он даже не выразил осуждения или непонимания. Решения Фонда не волновали его; его волновала лишь простая и одновременно бесконечно сложная задача.

На семьдесят шестом объекте Тим нахмурился и остановился.

— Что-то не так, Каин?

Ага. Это имя само по себе — не то. Но Тим сдержался.

— Мне известно всё об этом объекте. Я перепишу ваши данные.

Ложь. Достаточно искусная, впрочем; Тим мог бы рассказать им, как звали любимых овец Даннума, где он предпочитал спать, что пил, как заслонял его собой от угрозы. Тим мог бы рассказать им, как Даннум заплетал его волосы, как гладил по голове, когда тот засыпал на его коленях, разморенный жарой. Как любили Даннума звери, как быстро и легко тот просыпался, когда надо было Тима защитить.

Но он подразумевал лишь крохи информации — диалект языка, на котором были написаны татуировки.

Утрата ключей.

— Будет лучше, — бесстрастно заметил Тим, — если мы никогда с ним не встретимся.

Он знал наверняка, что Фонд воплощал собой всё худшее от человеческого любопытства. Они вполне способны были страховаться там, где это было не нужно, и при этом вестись на откровенную провокацию. Как сейчас.

Доктор Саммерс быстро вывела заметку в планшете, в то время как Тим переключился на семьдесят седьмой.

***

Почти девять месяцев спустя Тим увидел того, кого вообще не ожидал здесь повстречать.

За завтраком в общей столовой напротив него опустился с подносом Ра'с.

Тим не повёл и бровью. Ударил яйцом о край стола. На тарелке лежало мясо, стоял йогурт в пиале, но в чашке оставалась простая вода.

Тиму хотелось обнять Ра'са, расспросить его, как обстоят дела; он только откусил кусочек яйца.

На бейдже Ра'са значилось: др. А. Дюкард.

Тим сделал глоток воды и пробормотал в самую кромку бокала:

— Что-то не так?

— Всё по плану, — отозвался Ра'с. Помолчал немного, и тишина эта Тиму не понравилась. Как оказалось — не зря. — Ему показали знак на твоём лбу. Он убил двоих, и это редкое везение.

Ну. Ра'с явно не был доволен.

— Почему?

— Ярость.

Одно слово, описывающее подавляющее большинство того, что Даннум делал.

— Я предупреждал.

— Я знаю, чёрт тебя.

Что бы Ра'с ни говорил о том, что его люди — не расходники, он всё же мог ими жертвовать. Об этической стороне вопроса Тим предпочёл подумать потом, а сейчас спросил:

— Они решили, что вас не нужно совмещать. Как ты понимаешь, они это сделают просто ради опытов.

Тим выдохнул и опустил взгляд, нащупывая кусочек индейки.

— Надеюсь, Даннум не убьётся об меня.

— Да уж, ему стоит постараться, — сварливо заметил Ра'с, отпивая свой чёртов кофе.

***

По большому счёту, Тима никто не спрашивал. Его просто пригласили в кабинет начальника Зоны, и тот долго ходил вокруг да около, но наконец сказал Тиму то, что тот так хотел услышать, даже если не подавал вида.

«Эксперимент», «необходимость», «согласие». Согласие по версии Фонда было информированием в лучшем случае.

Всех сил стоило держать лицо и не радоваться на пути к машине: ему дали один день на подготовку (видимо, моральную?) и снова надели на голову мешок. Как будто они сами не поместили в его память, пока сохраняли информацию обо всех объектах: Зона содержания за номером 25b. Если бы Тим хотел сбежать, он сделал бы это давным-давно.

И именно потому, что он не пытался — ему доверяли.

Насколько Фонд это умел.

Камера, похожая на типовую допросную, располагалась удивительно глубоко под землёй — лифт ехал почти десять минут. По коридорам они шли ещё почти полчаса.

Тим знал, как они глубоко, но ему было плевать: он едва не прильнул к стеклу.

За односторонним зеркалом Даннум то садился, то снова вставал; закованный в экспериментальный ошейник, брошенный, одинокий. По всей видимости, голодный взгляд Тима смущал Фонд куда меньше, чем сам SCP-076-2.

Авель.

Тим точно знал имя: он сам дал им его, стал источником, предтечей. Балансом и намёком, едва высказанным.

Сам протропил себе путь.

— SCP-076-2 весьма… непредсказуем. Вам следует быть готовым ко всему.

Тим размял руки после металлических браслетов и не повернулся к стеклу, старательно изображая ровно ту степень незаинтересованности после вспышки любопытства, которой от него и ждали.

Дверь открылась.

У Тима щекотало в коленях и подрагивали рёбра.

И он слышал резкий вдох, когда шагнул в допросную.

Даннум смотрел на него, как на ожившего мертвеца.

Которым он, в сущности, и являлся.

Даннум было дёрнулся вперёд, потом сжал пальцы на ошейнике.

Смерть не была страшна ему: и с оторванной головой он всего лишь потратил бы время на то, чтобы воскреснуть в собственном саркофаге; но саркофаг был не в этой комнате. Тим почти мог слышать, как судорожно Даннум соображает, что ему делать. Что происходит.

— Брат, — сказал Тим на их родном языке, точно зная, что даже Ра'с не понял бы их сейчас.

Даннум дёрнулся вперёд и крепче стиснул полимерный сплав на своём горле, ощупал взрывчатку. Откашлялся.

Тим не то чтобы любовался; скорее, он знакомился заново.

При жизни кожа Даннума была чистой; теперь он весь был покрыт узорами. Хищные лица, человеческие и животные; языки пламени, лезвия кинжалов и искры, прорывающие его кожу. Даннум оброс ещё больше, чем обычно, и будто весь стал не то чтобы выше — крепче.

Всё же он выглядел слабым, царапая ногтями собственную глотку и подрагивая от близости Тима.

Тиму оставалось только гадать: а как он сам ощущал бы происходящее, не будь он подготовлен? Не ожидай он годами в неизвестности — вот этого момента?

Вероятнее всего, он бы просто не сумел пошевелиться, неверящий, безнадежный.

— Брат, — повторил Тим, катая слово на языке, заново пробуя на вкус.

— _Тизкар_, — просипел Даннум, и Тим едва не расплылся в улыбке, слыша собственное имя. — Ты жив.

Если можно было так сказать.

Новому своему имени он научит Даннума потом. Они вместе выберут новое и ему. А пока — важно было выбраться, но для этого нужно объединиться. Недостаточно только силы или ума, и Тим знал это, всегда знал. Потому их всегда было двое. Не было одного без другого, но вместе… их сила не имела границ.

— Нам надо бежать, — сказал Тим, мысленно засекая время до того, как из их забытой речи исследователи сцедят суть.

— Я не могу, — почти простонал Даннум и сделал шаг вперёд, остановившись лишь когда Тим поднял ладонь. — Я не могу. Они убьют меня, и я очнусь на смертном ложе снова.

Тим улыбнулся маниакально.

— А ты не умирай.

Даннум дёрнул свой ошейник и зарычал.

Тим поднял вторую руку и ровно спросил:

— Ты видел Его? Говорил с ним? После смерти?

Даннум помотал головой.

— Я просто проснулся. Тизкар, что… Ты жив, боже. Я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда. Где ты был?

— Я расскажу, — Тим успокаивающе поднял руки. — Когда мы уйдём. Слушай, у нас нет времени. Ты мне веришь?

— Что?

— Ты веришь мне?

— Конечно, — Даннум сделал ещё шаг, — больше, чем себе.

— Они ждут, что ты попытаешься меня убить, — пробормотал Тим, — но меня нельзя убить. Вред возвращается тому, кто его наносит. Поэтому меня сюда пустили. Мне нужно снять твой ошейник.

— Это невозможно, — безнадёжно сказал Даннум. — Я столько раз пытался.

— Ты пытался силой, — оборвал его Тим. — Я сделаю иначе. Но тебе придётся сделать вид, что ты меня убиваешь. А значит, умираешь сам. Они не станут нажимать на кнопку, если у них есть самоходная бомба.

Даннум скользяще приблизился вплотную.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я расскажу тебе. Ты мне доверяешь?

Даннум кивнул и накрыл пальцами его горло, стоило Тиму едва кивнуть.

***

**Протокол эксперимента 076-112.**

**Эксперимент ведёт:** Д-р ████.  
**Подопытные:** SCP-076-2 в составе группы Омега-7, жив на протяжение 11 месяцев; SCP-073, лоялен Фонду.  
**План эксперимента:** Поместить объект SCP-073, лояльный к Фонду, в поле зрения объекта SCP-076-2, ранее реагировавшего на информацию, связанную с SCP-073, агрессивно. Полномочия отдать приказ для SCP-073 войти в допросную передать сотруднику класса D.  
**Протокол эксперимента:** SCP-073 входит в допросную, где уже размещён SCP-076-2 с активным ошейником-детонатором. Объекты молчат в течение нескольких секунд, после чего объект SCP-073 начинает диалог на одном из диалектов древнешумерского (установлено позднее). Полная расшифровка невозможна ввиду отсутствия данных. SCP-076-2 поддерживает диалог, время от времени касаясь ошейника. Спустя несколько минут, SCP-076-2 неожиданно атакует SCP-073.Опасения касательно сохранности исследовательской группы вынуждают персонал воздержаться от запуска детонатора. Ликвидация объекта SCP-076-2 не является необходимой вследствие природы объекта SCP-073.  
SCP-076-2 предпринимает попытку умертвить SCP-073 посредством удушения без видимых последствий для себя, затем опускается на стол без сознания. SCP-073 держится за горло, в допросную входит оперативная группа. Между 1:45 и 1:47 минутами вхождения объект SCP-073 подаёт вербальный сигнал SCP-076-2 и шагает к выходу.  
Запуск детонации ошейника SCP-076-2 не приводит к положительному результату. Попытки остановить SCP-073 и SCP-076-2 безуспешны и влекут за собой гибель двух сотрудников оперативной группы, а также нарушение условий содержания SCP-076-2.  
Попытки остановить SCP-073 безуспешны в виду его неразрушимой природы и способности к отражению урона. Попытки остановить SCP-076-2 безуспешны в виду его способностей.  
При запросе разрешения членов Совета О5 на использование крайних мер, получен приказ об отмене боевой готовности, подтверждённый большинством сотрудников с пятым уровнем допуска.  
К моменту выхода объектов из Зоны-25 погибли 12 сотрудников класса D и 2 доктора Фонда.  
Следование за объектами прекращено спустя 4 часа ввиду утраты сигнала со спутников.


	14. Эпилог

— Джейсон, — Даннум покатал новое имя на языке, подставляя затылок под руки Тима.

Тим щёлкнул ножницами. Длинная чёрная прядь упала на кафельный пол.

— Тебе идёт. Не этот мусор на голове, конечно. Имя.

Даннум — Джейсон — злобно сверкнул глазами и довольно зажмурился.

Побег был тяжёлым, но иного Тим и не ждал. Вполне вероятно, что без Ра'са он был бы невозможен в принципе. Покидать страну вдвоём было нельзя, и Тим воспользовался восточным гостеприимством, заняв предложенный Ра'сом дом. Конечно же, тот не оставил их в покое, но Тиму было настолько плевать. Он наконец добился своего. Нашёл брата.

— В Готэме много чудаков, — сказал Ра'с, остановившись в дверном проёме. — Там вы сойдёте за своих.

Тим пожал плечами, состригая ещё пару прядей. Джейсон напрягся: он не доверял Ра'су всё равно, но из-за Тима ему приходилось с Ра'сом считаться.

— Почему ты нам помогаешь, — Джейсон прорычал это, но вся его злоба была перечёркнута фырканьем, когда прядь волос проехалась по его носу.

Ра'с отклеился от косяка.

— Потому что я уверен, что на свободе вы двое причините куда меньше вреда, чем в заключении? Я не безумец. Их, кстати, в Готэме тоже полно.

Тим рассмеялся и смахнул волосы с плеч брата.

— Ты любишь этот город, правда? Но что прикажешь делать с саркофагом. Я так и не услышал внятного ответа.

— Боюсь, несколько лет вам придётся соблюдать осторожность всеми силами. Когда внимание к Джейсону ослабнет, и если его не засекут разведотделы Фонда, я смогу передать куб Лиге.

Джейсон возмущённо уставился на Тима.

— Я не хочу в случае чего проснуться у твоего бородатого волшебника где-то в Ираке.

Тиму всех сил стоило сохранить лицо. Он снова положил ладони на плечи Джейсона, стряхивая волосы.

Джейсон так быстро привык к его новым рукам, что это было почти больно.

— Не переживай. Если бы не этот бородатый волшебник, — он по голосу слышал, как морщится Ра'с, — я бы вряд ли тебя вытащил.

Джейсон помолчал, глядя на Ра'са из-под руки Тима. Пристально, мрачно, озлобленно. Потом перевёл взгляд на брата и немедленно смягчился.

— И почему ты так веришь человеку. Ты не меняешься, да?

— Ты тоже, брат, — рассмеялся Тим, откладывая ножницы и обнимая его за плечи. — Ты тоже.

Готэм ждал.


End file.
